


Glasses

by pansexualmonobear



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Monokuma being a cock block, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, brief mentions of Togami and Naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualmonobear/pseuds/pansexualmonobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taka forces Mondo to get glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be some innocent fluff but my mind got carried away. Part 1 is Teen/Mature and Part 2 is Explicit. Also this is my first fan fic for Dangan Ronpa so it is not going to be that great. The chapters are pretty long I guess.

Taka smiled sharply, nimble fingers fishing into his pants pocket to pull out a simple grey glasses case he knew Mondo purposely left behind. He flipped the case around in his palm a few times before taking a few long strides across the carpeted room to Mondo's bedside table to discard the case, cleaning pads, and Mondo's room key. He found himself a bit surprised to find that the drawer of the bedside table was nearly empty aside for a broken comb, considering the surface of the table was the aftermath of a tornado concocted with loose change, wrappers, empty bottles, weights, and a variety of other bits and bobs. He found himself almost uncomfortably aware of Mondo's heavy gaze on his back.

  
"You're extremely disorganized Mondo," Taka announced as coherent as possible, "It is much more productive living in a neat space. We're going to have to clean this room." He turned on his heel, arms crossed tightly against his chest, the bottom of his boot making a distasteful noise as it ground against the carpet.

  
He instantly found himself in a giddy chuckle as he looked upon Mondo's face and the new item that sat upon the bridge of his nose. He could feel clouds of heat sweep across his cheeks and neck as his teeth wrapped sharply around his bottom lip to prevent his goofy smile.

  
Mondo heaved a heavy sigh, agitation evident in his furrowed brow, as he slumped his body against the wall. His hip and shoulder rested against the wall and his legs crossed as he stood facing Taka. "I don't think that's gonna happen, Taka." His eyes darted from the wall to Taka, one hand revealing itself from his crossed arms to point violently to the glasses on his face. "Besides isn't  _this_ enough?"

  
"Mondo," Taka took a few gentle steps forward, stopping in front of Mondo to lean his body against the wall as well, one hand reaching out to brush Mondo's fingertips. "You really shouldn't be so angry, they are meant to help you."

  
Mondo rolled his eyes, a glorious blur of purple evident in the lens of his glasses as he did so. "Who knew help could be so goddamn ugly."

  
Taka grunted and threw a sharp glance at Mondo, disapproving of his burst of mild language. He couldn't deny Mondo's honesty however, the glasses were ugly. The ridiculously thick frames were a nearly unbearable shade of orange, pointed at a awkward angle for the oval shape of lenses. In the corners of each angle were three pink jewels, making the dark orange appear even more crude underneath them. The crease of the bifocals left a agitating shadow beneath Mondo's eyes and sat too tight against his head.

  
Yet despite their ugliness, Taka believed Mondo wore them pretty well, as well as anybody could wear them anyway. He admired how the angle brought out the shape of Mondo's intense eyes, how the orange enhanced the deep tan of his skin, how the shadows of the frames played teasingly across Mondo's stern cheekbone when he turned his head toward the light. He realized, however, that he would believe this to be true no matter the status of the glasses. He would always think Mondo's beauty could yield itself against any obstacle that threatened to harm it.

  
"Well, I think," Taka squeezed his fingers around Mondo's, appreciating the harsh feel of the other's calloused palm against his own. He presumed this to be because of how Mondo gripped the handlebars of his motorcycle."You look absolutely gorgeous in them. You could be in an ad."

  
A faint smile unveiled itself at the corner of Mondo's mouth, before falling off the corner completely. "You're such a liar, Taka. I look like a grandma or like a fuckin' librarian. I look like a effin' grandma librarian." He made an act of slumping his head against the wall, earning a mild 'thump'.

  
Taka squeezed his hand harder, observing how his knuckles faded to a ghostly white, still cringing at Mondo's vocabulary choice. "You are one extremely attractive grandma librarian."

  
Mondo had been glaring at their intertwined fingers, how the hands collided. He hated it. He hated how his hand seemed so rough and so ugly. He hated how the veins in his hands stuck intensely out, causing an array of shadows to surface against his hand. He hated how prominent the joints in his fingers were and how the creases in them formed what seemed like large rocky canyons. He hated how small white scars weaved itself on the top of his hand and knuckles, evidence of one too many fights in bars that wreaked of sweat and vomit. His insides caught fire at the thought of this being nearly sinful, how nothing so ugly should even dare as touch something as perfect as Taka's fair, un-flawed hand in case of the risk of the ugliness contaminating him.

  
His eyes flickered up to Taka, his red eyes observing him but seemingly deciding on commenting on Mondo's sudden change of emotion. Mondo cleared his throat, straightening his shoulder pressed uncomfortably against the wall. "I'm glad you think so 'cause it's all yer fault. I could read that fine."

  
Taka pulled his hand back from Mondo's faint grasp, once again heaving his arms across his chest. Mondo would never admit how that action relieved him, taking away the guilt of him believing he was harming something with his ugliness. "Mondo, you know you couldn't read that."

  
**Earlier that afternoon they had been sitting opposite each other in the cafeteria, Mondo's feet already found their way on top of the large table's surface. Taka had grunted at that but said nothing, instead focusing his sudden annoyance in clunking the metal spoon against the sides of his tea cup as he stirred in the sugar. Mondo's hands nestled behind his neck, eyes barely open as his head turned toward the ceiling, observing the small details engraved into it.**

  
**"Hey Mondo," Taka had muttered lowly, fingers still loosely grasping the handle of the spoon. "You should check to see if there are any new rules."**

  
**Mondo had grunted, adding the illusion that Taka had actually interrupted his observation of the ceiling. "Why can't you do it?" He removed a hand from his neck and stroked it through his pompadour, deeming a pointless act considering the curls wouldn't allow his hand to move very far.**

  
**"Because Mondo," Taka grumbled, finally setting the spoon gently on the silky napkin folded beside the tea cup. "I'm drinking tea. It would be completely irresponsible of me to use my student handbook right now. What if I spill it?"**

  
**"So yah condone the risk of yah spilling that tea all over my student handbook? A little harsh don't ya think, Taka?" Mondo teased, already reaching into the large pocket of his black coat to retrieve the handbook. He pretended not to notice Taka's annoyed sigh as he flicked the handbook's screen to a vibrant blue.**

  
**He un-knowingly moved the screen closer to his face, violet eyes squinting as he flipped to the rules section. The letters still had a trail of blurriness dancing around them but it was weak enough for him to make out the letters. "Nope, Taka. Nothing new."**

  
**Taka didn't comment back, but instead allowed a smile to spread across his face. Mondo's eyes still pushed into the blue light cast by the screen, the blue and purple mixing to a almost unheard of miraculous blend.**

  
**"You can't see well, can you?" Taka inquired, tipping the tea cup into his mouth to relish in the sweet burn of the tea.**

  
**"'Course I can see, what kinda shit are yah goin' on 'bout? A biker must have twenty twenty vision." Mondo removed the handbook from the proximity of his still adjusting eyes, before disclosing it back into his coat pocket. He turned his head back to Taka's, whose playful smirk had somehow twisted itself into a straight line. Taka's eyebrows furrowed slightly, crimson eyes a shade darker than before. He contorted his face to match the stubbornness of Taka's.**

  
**"I don't think so," Taka brought the rest of the tea to his mouth, and Mondo watched the movement of Taka's throat as the rest of the tea slid into his throat. Taka brought the cup down onto the tiny plate it had adorned. "We are going to get you glasses as soon as possible."**

  
**He stood suddenly, the spoon scraping against the cup as he brought the cup and plate with him to the sink. Mondo watched Taka's legs retreat across the cafeteria and allowed his vision to skim across his thighs and the pearly fabric pressed tightly against Taka's curved rear.**

  
**He glanced away in unison with Taka turning, the back of his thighs pressed against the counters. "Do you have everything? We're going to the storage room."**

  
**"I already told yah my vision is effin' pristine. I don't need any glasses. Besides I doubt there is anythin' in there." Mondo grumbled, leaning his chair back even further, seeing it as a way of letting Taka be aware that he was much too comfortable to consider leaving.**

  
**"Considering Togami, Toko, and Yamada all require glasses, I'm sure there is something." Taka straightened himself and strode toward Mondo, boots clinking steadily against the floor. "Let's go."**

  
**"Even if there are glasses there, doesn't change the fact that my vision is fine." His head once again creaked back, eyes fixated on the ceiling. He couldn't prevent the grin that had been ironed onto his lips. He loved seeing Taka so stubborn, his mind and body so twisted up into his concern for him.**

  
**Taka moved his head feverishly around the room, eyes darting hastily to every corner. He allowed his legs to carry him a few steps each direction, before they forced him to the entrance of the cafeteria. He glanced both ways down the corridor that led to the cafeteria, and fortunately they turned up hollow of anything except the eerily dimmed lights that exaggerated Taka's features beneath them.**

  
**Mondo had almost believed that Taka had left for a while, something Mondo noticed he did when he got overly frustrated, when above him a sudden wave of rose enveloped his vision. He felt Taka's finger tips press into the underside of his jaw, eager to push his head farther up. His smooth palm glided across his forehead leaving a highway of sparks in it's wake, and his hair flipped out of his face. Taka lowered his head, lips connecting to Mondo's in a beautiful collision.**

  
**Mondo allowed his eyes to flutter close, long eyelashes tickling lightly against Taka's neck. He crept his hand behind Taka's neck, drawing him closer, pushing his lips against Taka's harshly. His fingers crawled into Taka's jet hair, pulling at first, then curling to make a fist. Taka returned the pressure of Mondo's lips, tilting his head. Mondo snaked his tongue between his lips, prying at the tight gap between Taka's lips. Taka opened his mouth slightly, and Mondo had just felt the hot contact of their tongues when Taka pulled away, using the sleeve of his blazer to wipe off the wetness on his lips left by his tongue.**

  
**Mondo felt a veil of fear strike into his stomach when Taka stepped back, his hands lunged for the table, grasping tightly at the edge as he pulled the chair on all fours. Mondo let out a shaky breath as he realized he wouldn't fall at the sudden loss of Taka's presence holding him up. His fingers nails had left tan scratches against the chestnut table.**

  
**"That was mean. Yah could have at least finished the kiss." Mondo stood up, legs still quivering from the adrenaline of nearly falling, hoping that statement alone would change Taka's mind.**

  
**"You'll get a proper kiss from me," Taka started, before turning away from him and shuffling over to the entrance of the cafeteria. He nodded his head toward the direction of the hallway that would grant them their way into the storage room. "When you get yourself some glasses."**

  
**Inside the storage room, Mondo realized Taka was absolutely right. A whole row had been dedicated to eye care, boxes of eye drops and glasses cleaning pads stacked on top of each other in a intimidating mound. Taka had found a box of about a dozen miscellaneous glasses in the back of a cabinet. There had been three other boxes which each had a label of either Togami, Toko, or Hifumi. He assumed these boxes had their subscriptions in them.**

  
**The glasses came in a variety of styles and colors, and Taka flicked on another light as he thumped the box beside Mondo. "Try these on."**

  
**Mondo reached in and felt his fingers come in contact with a pair of glasses and pulled them out. The glasses were ridiculously circular with oddly thin black frames, a flicker of the light gleamed across one of the lenses. "I don't want to."**

  
**Taka shrugged leaning against a shelf. He picked up the box that sat beside him and began to close the cardboard flaps, making a rustling sound as they brushed against each other. "Suit yourself, Mondo. My pillow will do just fine."**

  
**Mondo concentrated his eyebrows together, the circular glasses hanging loosely in between his pointer and middle fingers. He registered Taka's words - my pillow will do just fine - and grabbed at the cardboard box Taka had just finished closing. "I don't think so. I will not let a shitty pillow be my kissing replacement. Give me the damned box."**

  
**Mondo set the box beside him again, and placed the glasses that had already been riddled between his fingers onto the bridge of his nose. He blinked a few times, hoping that the swirls of blurriness would subside with the action. "See? I've got my glasses now give me my kiss." Mondo lurched his head quickly forward to Taka's lips, which seemed like they were in front of him, rosy and inviting. Rather than that, he found the smooth warmth of Taka's cheek.**

  
**"They obviously aren't helping, Mondo. Try another pair on." Taka's hands pushed at his chest and Mondo reluctantly subsided and reached his hand back into the box to pull out another pair of glasses.**

  
**After eight more attempts, Mondo pulled the orange grandma glasses out of the box, earning a deep cringe from him. These were the worst ones he'd seen by far. Connected to them was a string of yellow tinted pearls that Mondo had trouble pulling over his large hairstyle, before pushing them up onto the bridge of his nose. He blinked. Once. Twice. A third time. The blurriness that usually surrounded itself around the edges of objects and features had almost entirely vanished, and a wide grin swept across his face as he noticed he could actually count the bricks on the wall of the far side of the storage room.**

  
**"I'm assuming they work." Taka muttered, a smile also pursuing itself onto his lips. Taka's fingers began to wrap themselves around the box to once again close the cardboard flaps.**

  
**"Hell no they don't. These are the worst ones so far." He swatted away Taka's hands from the box. He reached onto the frames of the glasses and attempted to pull them off his face, where once again the string of pearls got caught in his hair, causing him to wince at the pull.**

  
**"I know they work Mondo. We can take the pearls off if you want." Taka reached for the glasses that Mondo was struggling to get off thanks to the lanyard, and once he had released them from Mondo's hair, he un-clipped the lanyard from the inside frames of the glasses and it dropped to the floor.**

  
**"I'm not wearing those," Mondo huffed, watching Taka as he pushed cleaning pads into his pockets. Taka turned back to Mondo, setting three cloth cases onto his lap.**

  
**"You will if you want your tongue shoved inside my mouth." Mondo felt his face flush at Taka's blunt words. No 'if you want a kiss' or 'if you want some sugar'. The words almost seemed vulgar from his mouth, although there was really nothing vulgar about them. Taka pointed to the items in Mondo's lap. "Pick one."**

  
**Mondo glared at the three cases on his lap and chose the grey out of the yellow and brown cases. He picked it up and set it on the little area of space behind him on the bench. Taka returned the glasses back to Mondo's face, nestling the frames behind his ears.**

  
**"Are we done now?" Mondo questioned while standing up, stretching his back and briefly leaning on his toes before falling back into a normal stance.**

  
**"Yes, Mondo." Taka answered although he already knew Mondo knew the answer and shoved the grey case Mondo had discarded into his pants pocket.**

  
Mondo looked sharply at Taka, squinting his eyes at him. Taka stared back at him, crimson gaze unrelenting. His shoulder was coming to tire of the ache the hard wall spread through it. He shifted his weight so that he was no longer leaning against the wall, legs spaced slightly as he faced Mondo. Taka's movement suddenly made Mondo aware of the coldness of the wall and he shifted away from it in suit.

  
Mondo suddenly rushed his hands from his sides to his hair, trying to spread the curls to either side of his head. The hair still seemed to be persistent to stay in it's usual style, but it complied enough with Mondo's movement for Taka to understand who Mondo was trying to impersonate. Mondo's scowl deepened and he reached his index finger to push the glasses further up the bridge of his nose before he crossed them strictly against his chest.

  
"How dare you," Mondo hissed at Taka, and Taka couldn't help but notice the evidence of the smile he was straining. "insult a member of the Togami family with accusations of lying." Mondo pointed a strict finger at him.

  
Taka brought a hand to his mouth, hoping it was enough to conceal his own blooming smile. "Mondo! It is very rude to mock one of our classmates!"

  
Mondo crossed his arms once again. "Mock? Have you not been listening! I am Byakuya Togami, the heir of the Togami family! Have you no idea how much power I yield? I would do so much more than mock someone to extract my revenge. In fact I have so much power I could win this entire killing game. And I will win this game."

  
At this point Taka had already removed his hand from his mouth, small yet deep rumblings of laughter exploded from his throat. He lowed it down to a dull chuckle and looked back at Mondo. The strain Mondo's voice endured to not slur some of the words filled his words with even more humor to Taka."Stop, Mondo. That's rude."

  
Mondo, instead of complying to Taka's wishes, continued on, a crooked smile pasted on his face. He turned on his heel, away from Taka, and stared intensely into the empty space in front of him. He pointed violently at the empty space. "Tell them, Naegi. Tell them about the immense power I hold as the heir of the Togami family. Then repeat it all from the beginning so that everything becomes clear."

  
He turned back to Taka, who was clutching his stomach, laughing as his other hand held him up against the wall. He clasped his hands together at the sides in an attempt to resemble a book. He then pointed behind Taka.

  
"And her! Get that wretched girl away from me! I will not let someone as noble as myself be affiliated with someone as boring as her. I said get her out of here! She will disrupt me while I'm trying to read my book that I've already read several times in my own much bigger, much better family library."

  
Taka was slapping unsteadily at Mondo's wrist, and Mondo grinned at the visual state of Taka laughing almost fully against the wall. He grabbed at the fabric of Taka's white blazer, pulling him into his chest. He suddenly fell in love with the vibrations Taka's giggles sent swirling through his shoulder.

  
"And my last demand as the heir of the Togami family," He pulled Taka out of his shoulder to bring his face closer. "Is for you to kiss me, like you said you would if I fulfilled your request."

  
Taka pulled away from his coat clad shoulder, and Mondo suddenly found the loss of Taka's giggles swarming through the fabric of his coat and into his shoulder unbearable. Taka breathed deeply, warm breath like rapid monsoons on Mondo's face and neck. His hands held roughly onto the fabric bunched around Mondo's elbows. Pink had already seeped into his cheeks, presumably from his laughs. "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

  
"Interesting. And what compels you to defy a member of the Togami family?" Mondo sneered as best as possible, raising his nose into the air.

  
"Because I didn't promise a Togami," Taka tilted his head slightly, a wild grin painted on his pink tinted face. "I promised a Oowada. He has these vibrant purple eyes and this nice deep tan with the most ridiculously cute hair I've ever seen. I'd love to kiss him right now."

  
The forced sneer on Mondo's face contorted itself into a crooked smirk, eyebrows loosening from the deep furrow. He buried his fingers deep into Taka's hips, nails still making crescents through the white fabric of his pants. He traced his fingertips up his waist, and for a second he felt Taka's flaming skin beneath the pads of his fingers as his blazer rode up. His hands found their way back to his hips, cupping them tightly. He groaned deep in his throat at the feeling of Taka's firm body between his hands, so beautiful and so in his grasp. "Then do so." He breathed out, breath hitching in his throat.

  
Taka leaned up onto his toes, hands grabbing onto the bunched fabric of Mondo's shoulders rather than his elbows, pushing Mondo's body closer to him. One of his hands stayed wrapped tightly around the black fabric, the other tucked it's way into Mondo's hair. The hand in his hair pushed him the rest of the way down, and Taka closed his eyes as his lips found Mondo's. He realized Mondo wasn't kissing back, his lips remaining still against the pressure his lips provided. He pursed his lips together in the space between Mondo's lips, and pushed out enough for Mondo's lips to separate. He ran his tongue between Mondo's lips and plunged deeper expecting to find his tongue greet him, but instead only felt the collision of his tongue against Mondo's teeth. He was going to pull away - _Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?_ \- when he felt his back and shoulders collide against the wall, his rear and thighs following soon after.

  
Mondo's hands still clung to Taka's hips, pressing them harshly against the wall behind them. A leg found it's way between Taka's legs, spacing them apart. He seperated his teeth, releasing the gateway for Taka to move his tongue into. Mondo swirled his tongue back around Taka's, loving the flames that spun onto his mouth and tongue as he did so. He moved his tongue deeper inside Taka's mouth, exploring the roof of his mouth and the insides of his cheeks, loving Taka's deep _moan_ vibrate into his mouth.

  
Taka's hands were all over him, bounding up his hips and waist and shoulders, tugging lightly at the bunched fabric of his coat along their ventures. He felt his body shoot with fire when one of Taka's loose hands wrapped tightly around one of his thighs by accident. His hands finally let go of their iron grip around Taka's hips and lurched for his hands, one grabbing at the hand that was pulling away from his thigh and the other for the hand that was clutched at his waist. He pushed Taka's hands firmly against the wall, restricting him from their journeys of mapping out his body. His touch spread fire swarming beneath the fabric of his clothes wherever he touched. He didn't want to get _excited_ too quickly and scare him away. He felt Taka's head move slowly backwards trying to break the contact between their lips. _Probably to apologize like he always effin' does_ , Mondo thought. He followed his head with Taka's and he felt him wince underneath him when his head collided with the wall.

  
Taka somehow snaked his tongue and mouth away from Mondo. His teeth found their way around Mondo's bottom lip and he rolled it between his teeth before he tugged at it, moving Mondo's head closer. Mondo groaned deeply at the simple action, letting out a barely audible exasperated ' _fuck_ ', and he resisted the urge to grind his hips into Taka's.

  
Taka released Mondo's lip and caught his breath, shaky and uneven. "Why...didn't you...kiss back at first?"

  
Mondo didn't stop his lips, but instead concentrated them at the corner of his mouth, making a wet trail across Taka's cheek before stopping at his ear. "The deal was _yah_ would give _me_ a proper kiss."

  
Red stained Taka's cheeks and nose and Mondo couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face. _He's so goddamn cute_. Mondo returned his lips to Taka's, fingers traveling in soothing circles around Taka's fingers as he held them against the wall.

  
Their tongues began to linger into each other's mouth once more, warm and quick. Mondo didn't want to move, didn't want to breathe, he didn't want to break this, he didn't want to stop. It felt different from any other time they had kissed each other, from every other time they devoured each other's mouth since they'd been entrapped here.

  
Every other time they collided, they collided during their first kiss the night that he punched Naegi when Taka stormed into his room, demanding he owe Naegi an apology, eyes blazed and arms flailing. His kindness eventually lead to wrapping Mondo's knuckles when he noticed their shade of lilac, and Mondo fell in love with the way Taka fluttered his hands around the wrap and his skin, how gentle and precise he was. It led to questions of _how do you know how to do this? Why did you do that? What do you like? Do you think we'll make it out of here?_ Taka returned Mondo's curiosity with _What was your life like? How did you do that? Please tell me more about..._ And at the end of the night, hours after Mondo's hand was wrapped, Taka lurched forward and kissed Mondo as quickly as he pulled away, moving his hand to his mouth and shaking his head, in hysterics. He fumbled over his words but fumbled more to his trip to the door. " _I-I'm s-sorry I shouldn't...I didn't mean...I needed to ask...s-so sorry...I've n-never...You probably don't even like g-gu-_ " Mondo had shut him up with a simple " _Don't worry, I do_." and he tilted Taka's red face and quivering lips to his mouth. They hadn't slowed down their relationship after that, only in the presence of the others.

  
They had collided with every obscure and hidden kiss after that, they had collided when Taka approached Mondo the night Leon died and Mondo had to kiss Taka's tears away, and they had collided when Taka had kissed Mondo earlier in the cafeteria. But right now they weren't colliding, right now their intimacy was not resembling the collision of fire and rain, of bitter and sweet, right now they were _melting_.

  
Right now they were liquids seeping into each other, they were oil paints blending into each other, they were separate flames morphing into one. Taka became so aware of how close Mondo was, how there was almost no space between them, how hot and stuffy the room had gotten. His tongue was restless, determined to do the exploring his hands currently couldn't do. He swirled it around Mondo's tongue, along his teeth, any crevice his tongue could explore had been swept over longingly. He couldn't stop the occasional groan that escaped his throat at the feeling of Mondo's body above him, and each time he did, Mondo's tongue twitched and he kissed him harder and deeper.

  
It registered to Taka how he'd never done this before, how he'd never done anything affectionate or intimate before they had found themselves trapped here. He remembered once in middle school he had kissed a girl who said she liked him because his father said that he should after he told him about the girl's strange confession. He remembered it was awkward and she was a lot taller than him, and he felt nothing from it, while she was smiling and blushing and her hands kept ringing at her red skirt. He remembered he did it quickly in the back of the classroom when everyone's attention was adverted because he feared the teachers would get the wrong impression of him- even back then he valued public morals.

  
He'd never felt his body so flushed, so distracted yet so concentrated, his breath had never been so shaky and coarse, he'd never felt such longing for something physical. Mondo knew this must have been a first for him too, something so intimate, even if it was just making out. They'd lost their tongues in each other's mouth before, but he'd never allowed himself to lose this much control, to allow his longing to show through with so much physical contact, to be so rough with him.

  
Mondo released Taka's hands from the wall, running his hand up Taka's back and up his neck until it cupped his head, the other wrapping around his hip, fingers brushing at Taka's ass. Taka had just had time to find his hands in the dyed portion of Mondo's curly hair when Mondo shuffled his legs away from the wall, leading Taka backwards. When Taka felt the back of his knees hit Mondo's mattress, he realized why Mondo was cupping his head. Down they went, their bodies falling harshly into the mattress below, Taka gasping as his back hit the warm sheets opposed to the odd feeling compared to the previously cold feeling of the wall.

  
At the landing, the glasses fell off the bridge of Mondo's nose and landed oddly on the surface of Taka's cheek. He hissed at the inconvenience and reached his hand from behind Taka's head to grab the frames and push them off Taka's cheek and onto the mattress where they were shoved to the floor with little care. Taka grinned at Mondo's distress, head still spinning.

  
Mondo couldn't _take it_. Taka's neck was so fair and clear, so markless and so sensitive. He couldn't keep his teeth, lips, and tongue just at Taka's mouth any longer. He craved the sensation of the warm skin beneath his tongue. His lips followed the previous path from the corner of Taka's mouth to his ear with gentle kisses, occasionally allowing his tongue to seep through his lips to the soft skin of Taka's face.

When he reached Taka's ear, he breathed heavily into it, causing Taka's leg to twitch against Mondo's at the warmth. Mondo bit down on his earlobe, gently tugging before he whispered "Taka, can I..." He let the hand crushed beneath Taka's head come free and glide his fingertips over the sensitive skin of his neck, indicating his wishes. "I won't if yah'd rather just, y'know, kiss."

  
Taka's mind was a muddle of want and logic, unable to choose one superior to the other. He wanted to experience the feeling of Mondo's mouth clinging to his neck, but the idea of evident bruises bringing humiliation in front of his classmates threw his mind off further, and he remained completely still, flustered and pondering, beneath Mondo's weight.

  
Mondo's fingers still drummed gently against his neck and collarbone, and it was so _hot_ , and he couldn't hold back the feelings of how much better his tongue and teeth probably felt replaced with his fingertips. "I don't want the others to notice the marks on my neck, Mondo." Taka finally let out, desperate for him to move his mouth to cease his warm breath from puffing air on the sensitive skin below his ear.

  
"Okay, I won't. I understand how much yer reputation means to yah." Mondo managed the words from his throat, trying desperately to not let his disappointment weigh the words down. He brought his lips down to once again nibble at Taka's earlobe, earning a gasp in response. He trailed his lips up to Taka's temple, then kissing the lid of one of Taka's closed eyes. He ran his thumb on Taka's bottom lip, making it his next destination for his lips to venture to.

  
Taka breathed deeply underneath him. "Wait, Mondo." Taka felt his skin come to life where Mondo's lips touched, and the curiosity drove his want to surpass his logic. He let the hands in Mondo's hair curl even tighter, and he pushed down on Mondo's head, until Mondo finally let Taka's hands guide him down to the sensitive skin of his neck.

  
Mondo brought his fingertips up to push up Taka's jaw to reveal more of the brilliant untouched flesh. He spilled his tongue between his lips and ran it along the underside of Taka's jaw. Taka's body jumped beneath him at the cool sensation. He pursued the trail with his lips, hard kisses replacing his tongue. He finally reached the point where Taka's jaw connected with his ear, and he sucked hard on it, drawing blood to the surface where a brilliant rose appeared. Taka inhaled a sharp breath when Mondo then took the skin between his teeth and rolled it around a few times. He let the flesh go and swirled his tongue around the marked area and he painted a few more gentle kisses to the appearing lilac. He trailed his fingertips down to his collarbone then followed by his lips, which led to his next destination to mark.

  
If Taka couldn't focus before he definitely couldn't focus now. His fingers pulled desperately at Mondo's hair whenever he nipped at his neck, and waves of heat crashed brilliantly on his cheeks and forehead with every kiss. Mondo's touch was so compelling, so worthy of the hassle of covering up the bruises later. He wanted desperately to look down at Mondo as he sucked on his neck and collarbone. When he shifted his jaw down, he felt the hot collision of Mondo's hand pushing it back up again, Taka's vision never even leaving the ceiling. Mondo growled against Taka's skin and he licked short strokes slowly up the base of Taka's neck to his jawline. He devoured the vibrations of Taka's moans into his mouth as it surfaced on his neck.

  
Taka's body heated at everything, every little touch and gesture. At the feeling of Mondo's tongue and teeth so merciless in their pursuit, he felt he couldn't even breathe. He tried to concentrate on the frame of Mondo's body on top of him instead. On how Mondo's chest smothered his own rapidly moving chest, how his legs had somehow tangled in his own, Mondo's knees falling just below his knees, and then he felt the hard pressure against his inner thigh, prominent and growing.

  
Taka, on impulse, forced his arms out from beneath Mondo, finding their way up his chest and then squeezing onto his shoulders. He pushed enough for Mondo's mouth to lose contact with his jaw, and he pulled his legs free. Grabbing at the sheets he released himself from under the other boy, and heaved his body up to the head of the bed where Mondo's pillows lay scattered. He could feel his whole body flush and shake slightly, more adrenaline ringing through every curve and edge of his body. His mind was in a whirlwind, mostly comprised of shock and guilt.

  
Mondo took a second to process the loss of Taka's body heat beneath him. He lay staring at the sheets below him, his arms, torso and upper thighs balancing on the foot of the bed where as his legs from his lower thighs down dangled off the edge of the frame. He propped himself up onto his elbows, and pulled his body fully onto the mattress. He crossed his legs and sat opposite Taka, observing the flush on the boys face and neck deepen as his crimson eyes trailed down the front of Mondo's pants. Mondo grabbed at the fabric of his pants and moved it around, hoping to obscure his uncomfortable erection enough for Taka to calm down. He noticed that no matter which way he moved the fabric his erection was still prominent and he heaved, letting the fabric slip between his fingers.

  
Taka's eyes followed as he adjusted his pants, face hollow. He gulped down the rest of his tension and looked back at Mondo who was still observing him. "Shit, I'm sorry Taka. I just get really excited when I'm 'round yah."

  
Taka had a hand clutched to his chest, daring to open his mouth when he felt his breathing even out. The cold air nipped bitterly at the marks on his neck, and he moved his hand to cover the one Mondo had left near the base of his throat. "It's okay...You couldn't help it. It's just... that's never...I've never felt somebody else get like that before."

  
Mondo felt his own face flush now, and he rocked his knees together to hide his problem when he seen Taka trail his eyes down again, but it only resulted in major discomfort and on the brink of pain, so he let his knees fall back to the mattress. "Shit, _shit_ , I'm so sorry. I shoulda moved away when I felt it, y'know, growin'."

He shifted his weight closer to Taka on the bed until his arm could barely grasp Taka's hand that clung to his chest and he rubbed circles into his knuckles. "We can stop. I'll stop. I'll go away, even."

  
Mondo felt a burden in the form of a sigh leave his body when the faintest echo of a grin etched itself into Taka's lips. "Mondo, this is your room. You shouldn't have to leave." Taka squeezed Mondo's fingers back, thumb trailing over the top of his hand to relish in the dips of the scars beneath them.

  
"Ah, but you know I will if you want me to. I'll even knock my own fuckin' teeth out if yah want me to." Mondo grinned and shifted even closer to Taka, knowing that he would allow it now that he had calmed down. He ran the thumb on his free hand over Taka's warm cheek.

  
Taka pushed his head into Mondo's large, warm hand. "I wouldn't want you to do that." He removed the hand from his neck to hold Mondo's hand in place while he placed a kiss on his palm, and then on one of the rough callouses that adorned the top of his palm.

  
"What do yah want me to do?" Mondo quizzed, watching curiously as Taka placed kisses into his palm. He never knew what to think of him and his actions, sometimes they were unintentionally distant and far away and their were times like these, when it seemed all he could is concentrate on affection, on putting other's comfort before his own. A thought became clear in his irrational mind, and that was that Taka's kisses could probably heal every callous and mark on his body, the pressure of warm lips somehow stretching soft skin and natural color over wounds and scars he thought could never run smooth with the rest of his body.

  
He pulled his face way from Mondo's hand and laid it down, palm flat on the mattress. He removed his gaze from Mondo's flawed tan hand and looked back up at him. "Can you kiss me again? I liked what we were doing, it just scared me, that's all."

  
"That's a question you never ever have to ask me." Mondo pushed himself closer to him, hands situating themselves on either side of Taka's waist. He moved one hand up temporarily to push Taka's chest down into the mattress and he waited until Taka rested his head against the pillow underneath him. He pressed his lips into Taka's, tilting his head for a better angle. He pushed his tongue inside Taka's mouth, scraping his teeth along his bottom lip. He left short strong strokes against the roof of Taka's mouth with his tongue. He found satisfaction with the fact they still melted together even after the interruption.

  
Taka pushed his tongue against Mondo's, closing his eyes, falling back into his previous static trance of Mondo's skilled movements. He tangled his hand once again through Mondo's hair, grinning into Mondo's mouth as his hair tickled his sticky forehead. His other hand was situated at Mondo's hip, and after a while he found he was able to ignore Mondo's erection pressed against his hip.

  
Mondo spun his tongue in quick circles around Taka's mouth, finding satisfaction in the way he groaned into his mouth and how his hand squeezed tighter around his hip. His fingers found themselves underneath Taka's spotless blazer and he gasped at the feeling of so much hot, untouched skin. There was so much to Taka he still had yet to see, to feel under his grasp. His fingers pressed firmly into his tight abdomen, warm sparks poking into the rough pads of his fingers. He moved them in small tight circles, eventually growing larger with each sweep of his wrist, and his middle finger eventually caught at the dip of Taka's navel. His skin felt so smooth and so natural beneath his burning grasp, and the firmness of muscle beneath his skin surprised him.

  
His hands brushed away from his abdomen in sudden retort, in thought that maybe Taka didn't like this, that maybe his touch on his bare skin only brought tension and discomfort. His mind couldn't help but think back to his thoughts when he compared their two hands earlier, seeing this the same way - the classic routine of ugly harming the beauty. His fingers rested back on top of the fabric of Taka's blazer.

  
Taka groaned deeply at the loss of Mondo's fingers on his skin. He relished in the brief sensation of skin on skin contact, and he wondered why Mondo would pull away from his touch. He squeezed at Mondo's thigh, and Mondo opened his mouth wide enough in response to his action to pull away from his mouth. "You're okay, Mondo." Taka breathed out coarsely when he caught his breath. "You can touch me if you want."

  
Mondo froze his fingers as they traced Taka's waist and chest. "Are you sure? Er, I mean..." Taka had nodded his head, lips still parted and raven hair falling over his milky skin and rose eyes, a brilliant blend of shades. "Can I take off your shirt?" He added suddenly, and he watched horrified as Taka's lip quivered slightly and his eyes appeared to sink slowly into his skull.

  
Taka had obviously never been asked that question before, and he feared that he was too scrawny and lacked muscle, that the time he had spent trying to keep a healthy tone of muscle would be deemed foolish when Mondo feasted his eyes on his bare torso. And shirts almost seemed like a sensual barrier he didn't know if he would let Mondo cross, no matter if he found satisfaction in his body or not.

  
Mondo looked away from Taka's burning eyes, presumably preoccupied with thought. "Taka, I'm not gonna try anythin', y'know, sexual. I just wanna feel your body that's it. That, eh, prol'y sounds odd. I promise I won't try anythin'."

  
Taka craved the feeling of Mondo's hands on his skin, the sensation his hands made as they trailed ludicrously slow on his abdomen. And at the proposal, suddenly his clothes did seem like too much, the heat of the room and of Mondo's body swarmed around him and cool beads of sweat began to trickle behind his neck. Everything seemed to be too much, too much for him to think, too much for him to comprehend. He felt he needed this, that maybe the idealistic touch of his harsh hands could pull his brain through the whirlwind of brief thoughts that threatened to enclose it. "Yes Mondo, you may."

  
Mondo breathed out slowly, fingers taking up their previous routine of running down the sides of Taka's blazer. "Are yah sure?" His fingers had already wrapped their way around the top silver button of his blazer, the rim making a faint imprint on the pad of his index finger. His fingers drummed against it, and he looked down at Taka, waiting for a answer.

  
Taka's eyes observed Mondo's face above him, drinking everything in. His pompadour had started to come loose, and the orange-y portion of his curly hair slumped toward one side of his face, covering one of his violet eyes partially. His cheeks were flushed pink, and the light above him brought out the masculine angle of his jaw and cheekbones, highlights streaked high on his face. His eyebrows twisted together, casting a dark shadow down his arched nose. He looked so rough and so beautiful right now, and Taka suddenly wanted Mondo to kiss every part of him, to feel the pressure of his puckered lips and his nose poking into his skin.

  
"Yes, please..." He clenched his jaw when he felt Mondo's arms move above him, and the first gold button broke free from the cloth. His lips had found their way to his neck again, and they were rough and chapped but felt _so_ goddamn good. He sucked hard, drawing blood to the surface and his teeth scraped down at such perfect timing. One of Mondo's hands curled around the buttons of his blazer, fingers tugging and setting free buttons at a rapid pace, and the other lay palm first on his chest, fingers outstretched and moving in circles, sliding farther down with every button that came loose.

  
His palm connected down to his abs, and into his navel, and he then realized his palm lay against his lower abdomen, fingers in teasing zig-zags. Mondo lifted his body up slightly, hands gliding up his chest to the white fabric mounded at his shoulders. Cool air flooded his burning skin, reaching every dip and rise, and he realized it was _off_ , one less barrier to prevent the two from having full skin on skin contact.

  
He shifted his shoulders up and reached his shaky arms behind Mondo's back so that he could shove the bunched fabric down his elbows, and his nails dug slightly into Mondo's shoulder blades as he dropped his arms onto the mattress below. Mondo pulled the fabric down to his wrists and over his hands, then pulled it out from beneath Taka's back.

  
Mondo wriggled his legs above him, to discern which legs actually were his own, and gradually brought his knees up to either side of his hips, straddling him as he sat up. Taka watched curiously as he connected the shoulders and sleeves of his blazer, before folding it in half. He reached his arm over his shoulders and set the folded blazer on top of his bedside table. Taka grinned at how well Mondo knew him, and how considerate he'd been with his article of clothing when he'd simply thrown his glasses to the floor minutes before.

  
Mondo's other hand still rested on his abdomen, and Mondo brought his eyes back slowly from the bedside table to the lavish sight below him. His breath caught in his throat at so much skin, so warm and so smooth and untouched and right now all his. His chest heaved up and down in quick succession, shadows and highlights bouncing all over his torso as he did so. Creases of lean muscle were evident beneath his warm flesh and his chest and belly curved gently into each other.

  
Both his hands lay curled around his shoulders, thumbs moving in circles where his collarbones met his shoulders. His hands flattened out and ran slowly over his shoulders to connect at the crease between his chest. His skin was so milky smooth and so perfectly warm beneath his fingers. Taka glared up at him through his thick eyelashes, mouth slightly gaped open, taking in short, sharp cool breaths. He felt heat creep into his ears and neck as he lay, trying to discern if Mondo was admiring his body or completely un-amused with it.

  
"Taka," Mondo lowered his lips to the small area of warm skin on his chest between his two thumbs and kissed it gently. He sat slowly back up, remembering his promise, but not before letting his tongue linger on the skin, where Taka involuntary arched his chest into Mondo's mouth. "Oh my God, you're so fucking gorgeous."

  
His hands once again curled around his shoulders, separated and slid slowly down each side of his chest. Taka's body jumped and flushed when his calloused palms brushed his light srawberry nipples, and he continued downward. His fingers traced longingly into the creases of his abs and after they were done he ran both his palms down them, admiring how his body dipped and curved beneath his touch. He slid down further, fingers observing how his body gently curved into his hip bones and breached into his pelvis.

  
His hands reached behind his sides and he couldn't help the noise that escaped his throat when his fingers dipped into dimples at the bottom of Taka's spine. His fingers crawled up the crease of his spine, up into the sharp rise of his shoulder blades and down again continuing the process. "I can't believe yah have back dimples." He grinned, one hand moving back to his chest while the other stayed tracing his spine and shoulders.

  
And it was there, as his calloused olive fingers traced slowly over the dips and rises of the other's fair chest, the contours of his muscles administering a beautiful array of tans and browns, that he noticed the deep flush of vibrant rose across his smooth milky cheeks. He admired how the rose contrasted greatly with the fairness of his skin and the ludicrously dark raven hair, disheveled and knotted, falling - almost elegantly- over his sweat slicked forehead. He knew his fingertips still traced longingly over his rigid sides and smooth biceps, his nails catching in the gentle dip of his collarbone and sudden rise of his shoulder blade, but his eyes caught on to that more beautiful than the contrast of the rose - the melting.

  
He could feel Taka's warm, shaky spasmodic breath swarm his chin and lips, and his lung sparked hastily in his chest. The rose deepened on the other's face, his bruised lips appearing to blossom into a lavish red, and goddamn it melted so well with his kaleidoscope eyes. The deep crimson of his iris faded slowly into that of a light teasing rose before reaching his pupils, flickers of white peppered through his iris, proving the existence of moisture in their depths, putting to rest the forgivable illusion that he was a porcelain doll, sculpted from the elderly hand of a artisan.

  
He lost himself then, his limbs laying slack against Taka's body as his eyes drew him in, thick dark eyelashes sweeping gentle crimson shadows into the rose. He realized, large tan hands mapping out silky shoulders, that red will never simply be red again. The ironic appearance of a bright red raincoat on the back of a passerby wouldn't just remind him of the cheap bouquet of roses he gave to his mother in grade school, the string of deep red blood oozing intensely out of a fresh cut wouldn't just be something to wince at when inflicted. And he hoped, somewhere in his incomplete mind, that to Taka purple wouldn't simply be purple as red wouldn't simply be red. Purple wouldn't just resemble the color of rich Spring lilacs and and blooming bruises, and those two things would hopefully, eventually lead him to think of one thing-him.

  
His fingers froze in their teasing pursuit, some stayed in the deep golden canyon of the line of his hips breaching down to his pelvis, warm fingers pressed dangerously to the sensitive skin above the waist-band of his pants, and the other fingers stayed clasping tightly around his waist, nails grooving perfect crescents into the sensitive flesh beneath.

 _What was he thinking?_ It wouldn't matter if purple wouldn't be purple and red wouldn't be red, no roses and lilacs existed here. Perhaps cuts and bruises, but they would be delivered strike after strike and eyes would be the last thing they think about before complete blackness, and black will always simply be black. No one was going to survive this school, and he felt certain of this.

  
"M-Mondo?" Taka stammered out, and Mondo finally realized how much he was squirming beneath him, how he twisted his body with every inch his fingers moved. He felt warm hands and long fingers underneath his black jacket and around his biceps, and wow, he had to be really deep in thought to not notice the hot sensation swirling into his skin. His fingers traced up and pushed at the fabric on top of his shoulders, still beneath his jacket. "Can I take this off?"

  
" 'Course." Mondo grabbed at Taka's wrists and guided them further up his shoulder and slightly down his back, feeling the loose fabric fall slowly off his upper back and shoulders. He grunted at the cool air violating his newly exposed skin, and he tensed his body as Taka's index and middle fingers traced a faded scar along his shoulder, only partially covered by the strap of his white tank beneath the jacket.

  
Taka sat up, fingers still wrapped around the fabric of the jacket, and pushed it the rest of the way down his arms until the sleeves slid over his hands. He threw the jacket aside, leaving his vision with a blur of black with a glorious flicker of gold. He pressed his lips to the scar on his shoulder, and daringly swept his tongue over it, hearing Mondo groan at the sudden feeling of his tongue against his hot skin.

  
He lowered himself down flat against the mattress again, looking up at Mondo's torso above him. With the jacket removed, the only thing that remained on his torso was the thin white tank top that had already ridden up his waist. He could see the outline of Mondo's body perfectly, how his broad shoulders and chest thinned just below his waist and edged into his tight hips, so rigid and so masculine. Beneath the shirt he could see flashes of his tan skin tight against the white fabric. One hand ventured to lay open against his chest, feeling how warm the skin was beneath it, and the other swept across the scar on his shoulder again, taking away some of the remnants of his saliva with it. "How'd you get this one?"

  
Mondo's fingers still ventured Taka's chest and rubbed circles into the flesh a few inches below his nipples. "When I was first learnin' how to ride I took out a dumpster a few blocks from our home." He grinned lazily, hair flopping over his face, watching Taka's concerned face. "It hurt like a son of a bitch, but there's more."

  
Taka nodded his head, indicating he was listening to his story, but he didn't say anything, all the breath left his chest at the outline of Mondo's body. Mondo was already leaning back down to Taka's neck, teeth knawing at the flesh. His hands still left hot trails all along his arms, chest and back and Taka took Mondo's sudden interest in his neck to drag his hands his back, the shirt clinging to his fingers. He could feel the crease of Mondo's spine and the steep angle of his shoulders gliding to his waist, and suddenly even the thin fabric of the shirt was just too much, that anything that prevented his hands collision with Mondo's naked skin was too much.

  
Mondo's tongue coasted along the long dip of his collarbones, and then bit lightly into his shoulder. He made an unexpected squeal at his teeth, but brought his shoulder closer, causing his teeth to grind deeper into his flesh. "Mondo, sit up again."

  
Mondo complied, dragging Taka's skin in between his teeth as long as he could before letting go, weight shifting back onto his legs that still straddled Taka. His eyes didn't leave the bite mark in his inner shoulder, just imagining the brilliant bruise that was going to make against his silky skin later.

  
Taka tugged at the hem of the thin tank top, knuckles brushing the newly exposed skin as it inched up. Mondo grabbed the fabric bunched behind his neck with a single hand and pulled it over his head and hair. The shirt sprung free and flopped to the ground, and he couldn't help but gasp at the sudden large tan canvas of skin for his eyes to devour.

  
Mondo wasn't lying, he did have more scars on his body. One lingered below his abs on his lower abdomen, and Taka wondered how he didn't notice the contrast of tones when his shirt originally rode up his body. Another breached up from his elbow to his mid bicep, curling around his arm as it extended. Just outside the side of his very prominent abdominal muscles was another one, although it wasn't nearly as long as the others.

  
He noticed a sudden royal blue smudge near Mondo's ribs, hidden partially by the shadow his pectoral muscles cast. He focused his eyes on it, daring to draw his eyes away from Mondo's toned body and light, faded scars. The blue curved into a cartoon-ish diamond, a sky blue used as a highlight. In a itallic font, the name _'Daiya'_ had been inked, each character swirled perfectly into each other. He allowed his pupils to move away from the tattoo, trying not to let the sorrow for his brother sweep into his irises, and he moved his vision to the rest of the firm body that towered over him.

  
His skin radiated gold and shadows and highlights bounced perfectly off his torso, and sweat gleamed high on his abs, chest, and collarbones and he swore Mondo was literally glowing beauty right now. He lifted an arm and set his hand flat against Mondo's collar bone and traveled slowly down, nails digging into the skin.

  
Mondo brought his bottom lip between his teeth, his lip already sore from Taka's tugging, and pushed down heavily on it, trying not to make a sound as Taka's hand traveled down further. His nails clung to his skin in perfect pressure, and Mondo knew he was going to love looking at the scratches on his chest until they faded from a pink to his tan skin tone. His fingertips caught in the the crevices of his abs, racking up into the rises shortly after. His hand continued, and the bottom of his palm rode the waist band of his pants down a few centimeters without noticing as his fingers brushed his navel and into his lower stomach. Mondo felt his hips shaking and his head fall backwards as he tried hard to not buck his hips forward, the bottom of Taka's palm only mere centimeters from _there_.

  
He removed his hands from Taka's chest and he grabbed his hands and slid them around his sides to his lower back, needing to move Taka's touch before he did something that would scare him again. His now completely rock hard erection uncomfortably trapped from the fabric of his underwear was bad enough.

  
Mondo lowered himself again, and instead of going directly for his neck again he brought his mouth to his lips and shoved his tongue inside his mouth before Taka could register Mondo had even leaned down. He opened his mouth, stroking his tongue against Taka's in quick long strokes and felt his hand tighten around Taka's torso when Taka scraped his teeth against his tongue. He caught Taka's tongue between his teeth, a warning to stop. The feeling of teeth against his tongue drove him crazy, and he knew that if Taka kept it up he wouldn't be able to maintain _any_ control.

  
His bottom eyelashes caught onto Taka's, and the long exhales through the other's nose swarmed his cheeks and chin and he pushed his tongue deeper into his mouth. Taka's moans racked into his mouth and throat and he loved the feeling of his nails into his upper back. He was a scratcher and Mondo _loved it_.

  
Mondo couldn't help it, his body fell into Taka's, and he at first meant to bring his hips back up into the air, but he found that instead he was pushing them harshly between Taka's thighs. One of Taka's hands scratched up his back and into his hair, tugging harshly at the ends wrapped around his slender fingers.

  
His hands were a blur against Taka's sides, warm and tight and they spun in circles on his back and sides before wrapping around his thighs and pushing them hard into the matress. Taka groaned and his teeth were at his tongue again, unknowingly scraping as Mondo's tongue swarmed vigorously in his mouth, and Mondo found one of his hands had snaked up the thigh they were grabbing and squeezed at Taka's rounded ass.

  
Then Mondo felt it, a finger that was not Taka's, warm and tickling as it prodded into his side. "Upupupupu! Wowie! This just makes my perfectly plush knees quiver with delight!"

  
Mondo slid his hands off of Taka's body in a blur of tan and pearl, and he pushed himself off of Taka and up onto the sheets beside him, but he found that instead the power of his biceps pushing him away from Taka's heated body took too forcefully. His knees caught in between Taka's lower thighs and he fell through the baby blue sheets of the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

  
Taka had froze at the sound of the child-ish high-pitched voice, and his whole body had stiffened. His fingers had straightened at his sides, and his eyes sewed themselves tightly shut, persistent to not catch themselves on the visual of Monokuma probably grinning, red eye blazed, at the two flushed sweaty bodies on the bed. Or at least the one that was still on the bed.

  
Mondo's arms flung over the frame of the bed, his elbows digging into the sheets and matress. The rest of his body below his hips remained obscured by the frame of the bed they were behind. This was intentional, Monokuma did _not_ need to see the rise of the black fabric between his thighs. He pointed a violent finger at the bear who stood a few feet away from the other side of the bed. "What the _fuck_ are yah doin' here?"

  
Monokuma brought his paws up to his face, setting them on either side of his snout, one pressed against the teeth of his grin. A pair of angular glasses sat on his nose, a light blue string of pearls hanging from the glasses falling around his body. Mondo's nostrils flared of Monokuma's deliberate mockery. "Why so harsh Mondo? A tone like that is guaranteed to ruffle my perfect silky smooth fur rather quickly!"

  
Monokuma spun on his heel, and when he came back in clear sight in front of Mondo, he had a book in his paws. "I overheard Asahina and Sakura in the kitchen earlier. They seemed _real_ concerned about where you were! After all, they hadn't seen you in a while. So I decided to take initiative and check on my two favorite students! Out of all the things I expected to find, it most certainly wasn't some hot _yaoi_!"

  
Mondo's eyebrows peaked at that, and his fingers dug into the sheets. Taka had moved his head when he heard Mondo respond to Monokuma. His face had grown pale and devilish red stirred in his cheeks and neck. His bare chest moved up and down above the mattress and Mondo realized Taka had his hand in his mouth, biting down harshly on the fair skin near his knuckles. Mondo reached over and swatted his hand until Taka realized he was being touched, and it fell out of his mouth, hanging over the frame of the bed. Mondo turned his head toward Monokuma, who had found the cleaning pads in his bedside drawer and was sweeping them over the lenses of the mocking glasses he wore.

  
Mondo clenched his jaw before speaking. "There are security cameras rigged throughout this entire fuckin' place! Yah knew exactly what we were doin' yah perverted asshole! Yah knew exactly what yah would find!" Mondo found himself lurching further up the bed toward Monokuma, raw and utter rage and embarrassment flooding to every curve and edge of his body.

  
"Whaaat? Are you calling me a liar, Mondo? Honest, I expected to find a more despair inducing scene!" Monokuma opened his mouth and looked up, pink flooding the white side of his fur, as if what he was imagining was unbelievably lustful. "I could just imagine your hands around his pretty pale neck!" Monokuma shrugged his head toward Taka, who still lay motionless against the bed. "Oh! But you couldn't dare look at him while despair filled his eyes! So you took a pillow and smothered him with it, then you grabbed a knife and shoved it multiple times through his stomach to throw the others off! You knew that they wouldn't be able to identify the actual cause of death! And when I came in there was blood absolutely everywhere and I watched you try to clean it up and move Taka's body to his own room!" Monokuma let out a bellowing laugh, hands flying to his stomach. "Of course, this may be less despair-inducing, but it's certainly much more interesting!"

  
Mondo could feel his body quivering, and splashes of white clouded his vision, he was going to _kill_ him for that accusation. He felt the muscles in his back and legs tense, ready to pounce at the bear in front of him, when something warm touched his shoulder. Taka's hand rested, this time making it his duty to rub circles into his boiling skin, and when Mondo looked at him, he just faintly moved his head from side to side, eyes still sunken, and he mouthed don't. He caught a glimpse of the lilac patches adorning his neck and collar, and the thought that they would be there because of his hands intent on murder rather than his mouth intent on pleasure nearly sent him over the edge. "Don't yah dare fuckin' say that! Don't yah compare me to those fuckin' animal bastards out there!" His finger flung to the door, his arm shaking as he did so.

  
"Oh Mondo," Monokuma continued, chuckling, not even looking to where Mondo pointed at the door. "I don't put murder behind anyone! And I've noticed you've been very passive aggressive to your fellow classmates! That cannot happen if you wish to live a long, peaceful life here in Hope's Peak." Monokuma shuffled closer to the bed, reaching his paws up to the sheets and pulling himself up where he situated himself next to Taka's legs, centimeters from Mondo's malicious grasp. He turned his head toward Mondo, tilting it to the side. "I'm sure Togami would _absolutely love_ to hear how you mocked him earlier! I could even play the tape for him, that would surely be fun!"

  
"Show him then!" Mondo snarled, fingers buried into the sheets to prevent him from giving into his murderous fantasies of tearing each of Monokuma's limbs off. "Show him! I'll punch the arrogant cock right in the goddamn face!"

  
His vision left that of Monokuma when he seen Taka's head turn sharply to Monokuma, and his hand squeezed tight at his shoulder. "D-Did I break any rules?" The words were a low rumble from his throat, but they were coherent as they filtered the air, and Monokuma grinned as he heard them.

  
"Why of course not! If it wasn't in the rule book, then it wasn't a rule you'd get punished for breaking!" Monokuma stood up on the matress and leaned closer to Taka. "I'll even do you a favor and not put it in there after this lovely discovery!" He sat back down, warm air puffing into Mondo's face as he did so. He turned to the camera in the corner of the room and grinned at it, waving a paw. "In fact, I think the only thing you did break is the hearts of several lovely ladies at home!"

  
Mondo clenched his teeth together, confusion also a added portion in his boiling anger. "What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?"

  
"What I mean Mondo is you have sex appeal! The ripped bad ass biker with a dark past and hidden insecurities about his scars, and especially those hands! I mean I'm all hot and flustered just thinking about it!" Monokuma waved a comical hand in front of his face, fanning air onto his tongue that spilled from his mouth. "I'm sure you were a fan favorite with the ladies! I bet they'd be so disappointed to learn that goodie goodie Ishimaru over here has you wrapped around his little finger!"

  
Mondo growled deep in his throat, eyes widening at Monokuma's teasing, knowingly harsh words. "How," He hissed, waving the backside of his fist in front of Monokuma's face so he knew what he was talking about. "Did yah know 'bout that?"

  
Monokuma reached for the hand that Mondo was waving in front of him, but Mondo was too quick and his hand was fisted back into the sheets before he could reach his paws up. "About your insecurities about your ugly hands? Well that's simple, I know everything about you! About all of you! It's almost like we've known each other for _years_!" Monokuma laughed, throwing his head back and throwing his hands to his belly once again. "You were such an awful son, stealing your mom's makeup to cover those disgusting things up! How does it feel to know _nobody cares about your filthy hands_! You're time spent covering them up was completely useless!"

  
Monokuma rolled to his belly, elbows digging into the mattress, kicking his legs behind him as he matched his face level to Mondo opposite him. "But you were an even worse brother, weren't you?" Monokuma's red eye glared, and through Taka's confusion he noticed how the red bounced off Mondo's cheek and eyes, adding a rose tint to his entire face. Mondo's head was shaking, and Taka knew that triggered something, and Mondo's jaw was clenched so tight he was surprised he wasn't breaking his teeth. He could feel heat from Mondo's skin burning into his palm, causing sweat to form at the creases, and he knew that at any moment he was going to spring at him, killing himself without thinking.

  
"Monokuma," Taka dropped his head slightly, surprised at just how loud that had come out. Monokuma stared at Mondo a lingering moment longer, before the red glare on Mondo's face faded when Monokuma's eye went dim. He turned his head sowly to Taka, his grin faltering a little at the interruption. "Look at the time." Taka pointed at the watch on his wrist and twisted his arm to let Monokuma get a good view. "It's nine fifty seven. Night time starts at ten."

  
Monokuma tilted his head at Taka's words, almost looking quizzical as to why that information would be useful. Then he dropped his head between his arms and pushed himself backwards off the bed, his stomach ruffling the sheets and dragging them to the floor as he landed. "Oh, right! The announcement! You're always so keen, Ishimaru!"

  
Mondo watched as Monokuma retreated across the room, kicking aside the glasses he had brushed to the floor with his foot as he continued toward the door. He turned around suddenly, arms crossed as he glared at Mondo, his grin returning. "And don't worry Mondo! Someone here has even more _disgusting_ hands than you!"

  
And with a spin of his ankle, Monokuma was gone, his stubby body and brightened eye presumably off to make the announcement, or at a better guess to make somebody else irate. Mondo dropped his head into the mattress between his hands, and his back arched up and down at high peaks in the air, trying to maintain his composure. Taka pressed his hands into the bed and dragged his legs up, and they seemed so _heavy_ , and his body finally gave in and translated to sitting upright. Taka's hands moved up to cover his face when he felt he could balance himself.

  
Mondo stood shakily up, his heels digging into the carpeted floor as he shook his head around, his hair a streak of light orange and brown as he did so. He dropped his knees onto the mattress before sliding the rest of his body up onto it. His skin was burning as his arm wrapped around Taka's tense shoulders, and he slid his rear and thighs against the bed until he was hip to hip, sitting upright next to Taka on the bed.

  
Taka felt Mondo's movement and had jumped at the sudden contact of their skin, but he couldn't bring his face out of his hands. His skin was steaming and his head was dull but his thoughts were thumping everywhere, and he swore his mind was actually shaking. He'd never felt such humiliation in his life, and the adrenaline of Mondo's and Monokuma's arguement lingered through his body, and _oh god Mondo had almost died_. Mondo's fingers were squeezing at one of his knees as the other rested near his bicep, his arm laying heavy on his shoulder.

  
He could feel his curly, stiff hair tickle his bare shoulder as his lips melted against the skin on his neck, no sucking and no teeth, just a single kiss that lingered greatly for moments before the pressure was gone. "C'mon Taka, look at me."

  
He slowly lifted his head from his hands and his arms fell to his sides, wrists bending into the bed. He turned his head to Mondo, and his face was so close that their noses touched, and the hand that was at his knee was now clasped around his jaw to keep his head straight forward and boring into him. He focused on Mondo's violet gaze, intense and unrelenting, before he brushed his gaze suddenly down. He felt his shoulder blades clutch closer together when he realized that Mondo was still hard, the fabric riding up sharply between his thighs.

  
"Look at me," His voice was gentle yet had a soft sense of authority. Taka brought his head back up to Mondo's gaze and he felt his shoulders relax. "I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay."

  
Taka pulled his face away from Mondo's, and Mondo's grip loosened so that he could, and he breathed out when he was far enough away to distinguish all of Mondo's features. "Thank you, Mondo."

  
In the corner of the room, the screen flickered on and Monokuma sat, twirling a glass of wine in his paw. His grin adorned the black side of his face and the nightime announcement spilled from his snout, cheerful and ringing.

  
Mondo slid his hand from under Taka's jaw to the nape of his neck and pulled him close for him to be literally be breathing into his mouth, before he connected their mouths and plunged his tongue between his open teeth. Taka kissed back, spinning his tongue slowly around Mondo's, before pulling back, a groan escaping his throat, leaning his head against the headpiece.

  
His arm lurched slowly for the folded blazer beside the bed, and he dropped the fabric in his lap before wrapping the fabric between the fingers of each of his hands, trying to discern the sleeves. He spread the fabric open, and it felt unrealistically rough against his warm skin when he began to push his wrist into one of the arm holes.  
"What are yah doin'?" Mondo inquired, his hand still wrapped around one of his knees as the other fell from his nape.

  
"I'm putting my blazer on. It's ten o' clock, I've got to leave." Taka pulled the fabric all the way up his arm and rested on his shoulder, wincing when the fabric rubbed awkwardly at the bite mark Mondo left. He gripped the fabric again and pushed his arm into the other sleeve, once again resting the fabric at his shoulder. He pushed the sides of the blazer into each other, and his fingers fumbled for the buttons.

  
"Here let me," Mondo pushed his weight up with a single hand and rushed a leg over one of Taka's thighs, his leg grinding between Taka's two legs. He squeezed Taka's fingers between his own and then dropped them into his lap. One hand picked at the buttons on one side of his blazer while his other searched for the holes in the fabric in the other side of his blazer, before pulling the shiny golden buttons through. "Yah don't have to leave, y'know. I'm okay with yah stayin' here. S'no biggie."

  
Taka drummed his fingers against his thighs, trying not to reach his head up and kiss Mondo, to ask him to unbutton the blazer that had by now been buttoned up a quarter up his chest. "No, I think I do. I need to relax and-" He stopped and sighed heavily, Mondo grunting as a button fell from his fingers at the sudden movement. "I can't shower, the water's off."

  
"See?" Mondo pulled a button through the fabric whole, his fingers reaching for another. "All the more reason for yah to stay."

  
Taka tensed when Mondo's fingers brushed the skin beneath his blazer as he dropped a button and reached for it. "But there is no _good_ excuse for me to stay. It's going to look _really_ odd to the others if I leave your room tomorrow for the breakfast meeting. Besides, I don't have any clothes here to change into."

  
Mondo released his breath, leaning back slightly as he finished fastening the last button near his collarbone. "I have extra clothes here." He grinned at the thought of Taka in a pair of his sweat pants, it falling down his tight hips far enough for him to catch a glimpse of his bare thighs below his boxers, Taka's flushed face pulling them back up to place and holding the fabric tightly in a single hand.

  
Taka nudged his leg that was between Mondo's, and Mondo lifted his hips enough so that he could release his leg from beneath him, before spinning his body so that he was sitting on the edge of the mattress. "It'll look even weirder for me to leave your room in _your_ clothes. Your room is so messy it's driving me insane," Taka nudged his head around the room, indicating at Mondo's clothes that littered the room. "I think I need to calm down for a bit and you," Mondo was sitting beside him now, legs dangling off the side of the bed frame. Taka dropped a hand to his lower thigh, and directed his eyes at his erection under the cloth. "Have something to take care of."

  
Mondo copied Taka's flirty action, except he dared his hand to rest slightly higher on Taka's leg and squeezed. "So do yah," and the way Taka's face fell and his eyes widened at the simple words made him grin, and he observed Taka's open mouth and large eyes when he glanced down noticing that an erection was prominent, poking into the pearly fabric of his pants. A deep blush flew through his face and his eyes swept close, shaking his head gently.

  
Taka opened his eyes back up, trying to think of when that could have happened. The embarrassment of Monokuma's interruption and the sensation of Mondo's lips before that lead him to not be able to focus on anything, and he was surprised he didn't feel this beforehand, realizing how uncomfortable it really was against the fly of his pants.

  
"Well if yah really gotta leave," Mondo drew his hand back from his thigh and pushed into his lower back, pressing down gently. He leaned his head forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, feeling the warmth of his blush beneath his lips. "Then can yah come back and give me cuddles?"

  
Taka pushed his weight forward and wobbled slighly as he stood on the floor, Mondo held onto his wrist tightly. Taka wasn't sure if that was because he feared he was going to fall or because he didn't want him to leave. "Mondo, it's bad enough I have to break the night time rule to go to my dorm, I'm not coming back to give you cuddles."

  
Taka was referring to the rule Celeste had made everyone agree to, and Mondo thought he wasn't breaking the rule, not really. He was only going to his dorm and Taka's watch read ten o' three, not even close to the dead hours of the night when a murder would actually be committed. "Fine then, I'll go to yer room to get my cuddles."

  
"Mondo, that's not-" Mondo had cut him off, bringing a single finger to catch into his bottom lip.

  
" _Yah_ wouldn't be breaking any rules. And I'll even leave when yah tell me to so that I won't fall asleep in yer room." Mondo looked up at Taka through his eyelashes, and lifted the back of his hand up to his mouth, where a bite mark remained from Taka's teeth, before kissing it and bringing it back down to his hip.

  
Taka brought his bottom lip between his teeth, then quickly released it when pain surged through his lip, he hadn't realized how sore his lips had been from Mondo's roughness, and he wondered if they were a vivid red like Mondo's were. "Okay, I suppose that's okay. Just give me a little while before you come by. My head is spinning."

  
"Alright," Mondo let go of Taka's hand and stood up beside him. He reached his hands up Taka's blazer to the white collar and pulled it up, covering as many as the bruises on Taka's neck as he could. "Yah might wanna cover those."

  
Taka's blushed deepened, tilting his head back as Mondo leaned toward him, leaving a gentle kiss on his swollen lips. He pushed at his lower back, indicating that he could go, and he trailed behind him in shallow short steps as he slowly made his way to the door. His hand wrapped around the doorknob wincing at the cold sensation against his warm skin, coolness swarming through his fingertips, and it almost seemed like the first time he'd ever felt anything other than Mondo's fiery skin and the sheets of the bed.

  
He stepped out as Mondo pushed his hand off the handle, slowly opening the door behind him. He whipped his head behind both shoulders until he was sure that the other students weren't lurking behind the walls and had actually retreated to their rooms for the night. He grabbed Mondo's hand for the last time, and brought it to his lips, pushing his hand further into his lips and then away until he made a circle of kisses on the back of his hand.

  
"Your hands are beautiful Mondo and your glasses are too." He left a swirling kiss on one of his knuckles then let it drop to his side, catching a glimpse of Mondo's eyes, so purple and so shiny, white glistening deep in his pupils and irises as he spun on his heel away from the door and down the hall.

  
"I'll see yah in twenty." Mondo whispered just before Taka left earshot, and Taka's nodding head was an indication that he heard his faint words. He creaked the door shut when he seen Taka standing in front of his room, pulling a room key out of his pocket, and he let his back hit the metal door when it was fully closed.

  
He pressed his fingertips harshly into the cool metal behind him and he wondered what, oh god what, he was going to do with himself as the minutes passed by on the clock before he could feel Taka's warm skin and clothes beneath his hands again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo travels to Taka's dorm after taking care of some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this chapter is VERY explicit. Take it as a warning for readers who might be uncomfortable, I guess? I'm guessing most of you are here are perverts though, so if that is the case enjoy!

Mondo opened his eyes that had snapped shut at the cool sensation of the door behind him, and he leaned his body away slowly, standing unsteadily on both feet. His bare feet ground into the floor as he rocked back forward on his heels, fingers tapping at his hips.

  
The cool air almost seemed to sting his skin, still overheated with want and anger. He glanced down at the hand Taka had dropped to his side in the hallway, where the kisses still burned affection into his knuckles and skin - _Your hands are beautiful and your glasses are too._

  
Mondo suddenly lifted his head and brought his hands to his hair, tugging at the curly ends. After his eyes swept the room three, five, perhaps as many as a dozen times, a gleam from underneath the bed at the far side of the room signaled a sigh of relief. He dragged his feet across the floor, his toes and ankles catching up on loose clothes on the floor as he did so, before he was inches to the bed and he dropped harshly to his knees. He lowered his elbows to the floor and balanced himself as a hand lurched out, pressing the glasses in his palm under the bed. He leaned his body back and sat on his knees, glasses clutched in his hand, before he forced himself to stand.

  
He turned his body and twisted his fingers around the handle of his bedside table and pulled it open. He replaced the glasses in his hand with his room key Taka had left in the drawer earlier, before closing the drawer and walking back to the door at the far side of the room. He pushed the key into the metal groove and twisted until he was sure that he heard the click and pulled the key out. Nobody needed to see how he planned to waste the time before he lingered to Taka's room.

  
When he paced back to the other side of the room, he placed the key on top of his bedside table in the twisted storm of junk rather than in the drawer, and he knew if Taka were here he would demand he put the key in the drawer so that he could find it when he needed it. His shoes were still half way across the room where he and Taka had been against the wall, he had pushed them off his feet when him and Taka first stumbled into the room. He sat himself down on the side of the bed, before pushing his weight up and over the bed, his back resting against the head board.

  
He flicked his gaze down at the _problem_ that had formed between his thighs, rigid and uncomfortable. By now it was even painful, and he couldn't concentrate on anything while it burdened him against the fabric of his pants. He flushed when he remembered Taka had been hard too, a light grey shadow cast on his pants as his erection poked up through the fabric of his white pants. It had been evident the whole time Monokuma had interrupted, as he teased them, and he was just waiting for Monokuma to point it out and laugh, Taka burying his face in whatever was closest to him. But it hadn't happened, and Mondo's fingers began to twist around the hem of his black pants when he remembered the feeling of Taka becoming erect under his thighs as he straddled him, tongue flicking on his neck.

  
His fingers had just fumbled beneath the hem of his pants when he remembered the camera in the corner of the room Monokuma had waved at during his heated argument with him. He drew his fingers back cautiously, clenching his jaw at the mere idea that Monokuma was _watching him_ , in fumbled laughter, the goddamn wine glass clutched in his paw. He twisted his body and reached off the bed, fingers grasping his heavy black coat Taka had brushed off his body earlier. He pushed his feet onto the floor and made his way to the corner of the room, pushing the collar of his coat over the smooth metal of the camera, barely able to balance on his tip toes.

  
"Fuckin' bear." He snarled in a raspy whisper, trotting back to the bed and falling onto his back on the mattress, his legs and head falling over the bed. He grasped a hand into a fist before joining it with his other hand to push the black fabric of his pants to his knees, which then fell straight down his ankles. He kicked his ankles up and down quickly in short rise until he felt his pants fall off his feet and plummet gently to the floor.

  
His hands were then to his grey boxers, clinging to his thighs and tight around his hard cock, and he grasped the black hem and pushed it down to his mid thigh. His erection sprung up at the loss of the fabric caging it down, and the cool air that swarmed around it caused him to spring his eyes shut.

  
One hand was curled into the baby blue sheets, and the other swept over his abdomen, through his mane of dark brown pubic hair, until it finally reached around the base of his cock. He pushed his hand gently forward down the length of his cock and he tossed his head back at finally being able to get satisfaction rather than discomfort out of it.  
He continued the pattern, his hand quickening with each firm stroke, bucking his hips into his hand when his dick twitched under his grasp. He remembered, eyes opening sharply, how Taka had planted gentle kisses into the palm that was now squeezed around his cock and tugging restlessly. He couldn't help but think that this was equivalent to Taka actually being here, pressing soft kisses to the underside of his cock, spilling his tongue between his teeth and running it gently down the side, before he opened his mouth around his tip, warm and wet, cheeks hollowing as-

  
Mondo flung his hand away from his pulsing cock, wrapping it around the bed sheets, hips bucking up at the lost contact. _No_ , he corrected himself, teeth grinding into each other. _Taka would probably say that this has no morals, me jackin' off to a fantasy of him blowin' me_.

  
But Mondo had surely thought about it before, even if it hadn't been during the few times his hands had been wrapped around his cock since they were trapped here. They were simple things he had forced himself to blink away when they surfaced when he was in the presence of Taka, flashes of his hands around a bare ass cheek, of knotted black hair and pale fingers grasping at bed sheets while his body pushed violently up and down against the mattress.

  
But Taka wasn't here right now to ask if he was okay, what he was thinking about, why his cheeks were suddenly flooded with pink, and he hadn't even noticed his hand was back at his cock, his thumb running over his tip and his fingers tracing veins that ran down his length before tugging again.

  
He found that this time Taka's face was flushed and red, and his fngers instead of his own were wrapped around his cock, and they were soft and gentle but then decided to move quicker and rougher, and Taka kissed his inner thigh and licked up teasingly to his balls. He found that Taka stood suddenly, nails digging up his torso as he flew up, and Mondo loved the feeling of his rounded nails in his skin.

  
Mondo brought his free hand to the three pink scratches that adorned his chest from Taka's nails currently, and ran the pads of his finger up each one, feeling the rise they made against the rest of his flat skin around it, hand still running firmly up and down his cock.

  
And when he closed his eyes again he found that he and Taka were in a bath tub, or a pool, or _anywhere with water_ , and Taka was beneath him, grinning while hickeys rippled down his chest. He _begged_ for Mondo to fuck him, and water crashed rapidly against their bodies as he thrust his hips jerkily and animalistic, feeling how hot and tight Taka's ass felt around his cock as he screamed for more, nails digging deep into his back.

  
His wrist was flying now, traveling tight and quick along the length of his cock, and the pressure in his stomach tightened and he was _so close_. The image of Taka taking his cum between his swollen cherry lips and into his pretty, warm mouth sent him over the edge when his thumb glided over his tip.

  
"Oh _Fuck_ , Taka!" Mondo let out a growling cry as his dick twitched beneath his hand, hips thrusting into the air and into his hand wild and uneven, and warm cum drizzled into his palm and slightly down onto his thighs. His hips dropped to the mattress, and his chest heaved greatly up and down as he tried to catch his breath which seemed to have vanished when fantasies of Taka surfaced.

  
His fingers unhinged themselves from the sheets and swept up his face to remove the hair that had fallen into the swamp of sweat at his forehead. He pushed his body up so that he was sitting up right, and instinctively his eyes forced themselves to see if the coat still hung on the camera. It still hung loosely, flickers of gold evident against the black.

  
He stood up, knees quivering beneath him, and forced himself toward the bathroom, keeping his hand palm up so that no cum spilled onto the carpet. He had just opened the bathroom door, It creaking heavily as he used his foot to push it open, that shit, the water was turned off right now.

  
He grunted roughly and twisted his heel so that his back was now facing the open bathroom, eyes searching for anything that could get the cum off his hand and thighs. At the floor near his bedside table was a small water bottle, the cap and top half poking out underneath a tank top he must have thrown over top of it, unaware that the contents would save him from a sticky mess.

  
He took a few long strides toward the water bottle, lifting the shirt up and throwing it aside to somewhere else in the room, and then felt his shoulders fall slightly from their previous tense position when he found that the bottle was half full, glistening in the clear plastic bottle. He leaned down, hair flopping forward, and picked it up before rushing back to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him by pressing his back curtly against it, then set the bottle down on the small porcelain area beside the bowl of the sink.  
He placed the cum-filled hand wrist down against the bottom of the sink, and brought the cap of the water bottle to his mouth. He pressed his teeth harshly against the plastic cap, and used his hand to spin it around in fast circles until the cap screwed loose, precious water nearly raining onto his chest.

  
He spilled the water onto his palm, watching thankfully as most of it unglued itself off his skin and down the drain. He removed his hand from the bowl and leaned down, fingers brushing the cold tiled floor as he did so, and grabbed the cool cloth of the towel he used this morning when he got out of the shower, still damp. He bunched it into a tight ball and flicked it over his thighs, the small amount of cum to have drizzled on them sticking to the damp towel without much hassle.

  
He dropped the towel back to the floor, shooting his leg up when it nearly landed on his foot, and he left the bathroom, door wide open and lights left on. In his dorm he fell onto the bed, completely bare, and he almost wanted to wrap himself in the waves of warm sheets, Taka's scent still lingering on them, and drift to a dull sleep. He remembered that Taka was probably in his room, flopped on his own bed but probably less nude, flushed face and warm skin tangled in the sheets that carved out his form beautifully as he waited for him, light glistening onto his chest and bruised neck.

  
Mondo found enough energy to heave himself up and pull the pair of underwear that had fallen off his ankles into his sight, leaning back again to pull the fabric onto his calves, up his thighs, and over his softening dick. Next came his black pants, gliding up his legs, fabric wanting to connect to the sweat that gathered behind his knees.

  
He reached his arms behind his head, fingers roaming the carpeted floor, curling and searching for the tank he and Taka had twisted to the floor. His fingers found contact with it before he brought his arms back over his head and dropped the fabric onto his chest. He moved the tank top around in his hands a few times before sitting up slowly, pushing the fabric over his head and down his torso as he did so. When he stood up he wriggled his arms into the holes at his shoulders and brought the hem between his fingers, tugging it where it bunched at his belly to his hips.

  
He flaunted his hand through the objects strewn across the surface of his bedside table until it found his room key and he reached into the drawer to grab out the glasses, and he was at the door in no time, shoes shuffled lazily onto his feet, face sinking when he realized it had been so much longer than twenty minutes. He unlocked the door with a flick of the wrist, and he discarded the key into his pants pocket. He copied Taka's previous actions of turning his head quickly to glance down either side of the hallway, and he shut the door behind to a soft close as he stepped out into the dimly lit hallway.

  
He shuffled away from his door and down the hallway, unaware of how heated his body had gotten. He was thinking of the lingering kisses he would leave on Taka's skin and how he would squeeze his limbs against his body and roll them around in the sheets, Taka's face probably buried in a book as he forced cuddles upon him.

  
He stopped himself in front of Taka's dorm room, the pixel nameplate of his wild hair and even wilder eyes inflicting a grin upon his face. His knuckles striking calmly against the metal of the door, and he pressed a jabbing finger into the doorbell when he didn't get any response from knocking.

  
The noise of his knuckles echoed hollowly down the hall, bouncing off the walls and into his ears, and his foot ricocheted quickly against the tile floor, anxiety sweeping into him with every second he didn't answer. His knuckles rapped against the door again, finding relief when he heard movement drift through the door.

  
"Uh, Mondo," Taka's voice sounded strained and far away, his voice cracking in Mondo's name. "The door's open you can - " Mondo pushed his hands to the doorknob when he heard Taka wince deeply, but he remained, anxious and heated, until Taka finished his words. "You can come in, if you want."

  
Mondo twisted the cold handle and twisted in, the door rumbling open, and his eyes feasted on the sight of the room before him, searching for Taka's body, curled and warm under his sheets. His bed was empty however, made and neat although a small imprint bunched near the foot where Taka must of sat. The door tapped close behind him, and he held a hand against the wall, holding himself up as he lazily glanced his head around the prim room, trying to discern the outline of Taka's body.

  
"Hey Taka," Mondo removed his hand from the wall, standing up completely, eyes falling to Taka's black boots which were placed carefully next to each other next to his bedside table, casting a red shadow against the default pink wallpaper of the dorm. "Where are yah?"

  
He shuffled further into the room, and lifted his legs up to his hands, removing his flat black shoes and setting them beside Mondo's boots. He allowed his sight to stay on that, imagining the shoes become beaten and torn to eventually falling apart, until they were replaced with shiny new shoes as everyday he entered Taka's dorm, and their faces aged as they got older and they still kissed and spoke and loved. He placed the glasses in his hand on the clean surface of Taka's bedside table, bare of anything except a sleek black digital clock.

  
"Oh, I'm in here!" Mondo nudged his head to the sound of Taka's voice, breaking through the restraint it had before, realizing Taka was in the bathroom. "I'll, uh, be out in a second."

  
Mondo allowed himself to Taka's bed, pushing his body carefully up onto it, trying his best not to wrinkle the sheets and comforter Taka probably spent minutes running his hands over to smooth out. "Yeah, I'll be here."

  
He shifted to his side, resting gently on the mattress and brought a pillow to his face, inhaling deeply. He loved being in Taka's room, everything was drenched in his smell and wherever he turned it swarmed his nostrils, and the more he was in here it felt like Taka was burned into his skin and senses, and what a magnificent feeling that really was.  
He removed the pillow from his face, the case now warm from his hot breath delving into it, and rested it behind his head, a waterfall of orange-y curls sweeping on top of it. His eyes glared at the digital clock on the bedside table, ten thirty four etched into the black screen in red blocky characters. None of the rooms came with digital clocks, Monokuma assuming they should rely on his announcements to track the time most likely, and he wondered just how long Taka had probably shuffled through the several boxes in the storage room to find the thing.

  
His eyebrows clung together when behind the door of the bathroom a breathy gasp fluttered through, followed by a deep grunt from Taka's throat. He pushed his head and shoulders up from the warmth of the pillow, becoming circumspect of the morals of Taka's noises behind the door. Three minutes had passed by, the alarm clock radiating ten thirty seven in deep crimson, and Taka hadn't made a single noise until then.

  
Another gasp filtered through Mondo's ears and he was sitting up now, feet pressed deep into the carpet, ears intent on observing the noises through the door. Mondo's head was a hurricane, some thoughts shining through and then fading away as he pondered, pondered if he should call to him, if he should open the door, if someone was in there with him.

  
He was standing just past the bedside table, knees bent and shoulders tense, when he remembered the erection Taka had flushed at against his pants when he had squeezed his thigh. _Oh_ , Mondo took another step forward, unaware of how close he really was to the door, his ears entranced by the noises, _Maybe he's not **done** yet_.

  
He rolled steadily on his ankles, feet from the door, when the clock reminded it was now ten thirty nine, thirty six minutes from when Taka had retreated to his room, key in hand. Mondo shook his head, still dragging his feet closer to the door, that seemed like too much time for him to not have _finished_.

  
He turned his head slowly behind his shoulder, arm outstretched and brushing the cold brass knob of the bathroom, eyeing the wrinkles where Taka had probably sat when he first entered the room, then to the boots, shiny and glistening on the floor. An array of loopholes aligned each side of the boot outside of the tongue, and it must have taken many inpatient minutes to lace them down and all the way up again.

  
Mondo hadn't even realized his knee was pressed against the door, his arm twisted into his torso as his palm riddled the knob beneath it. Within seconds it was too late, the door sweeping open under Mondo's weight, after all this was a _boys_ room and no lock remained to prevent an entering. He had tensed his arm just in time to save the door from colliding against the wall behind it, a foot stepping onto the cold tiles of the floor, and his vision was on Taka's back before he registered he was in a bathroom.

  
Heat flushed into his body at the sight of Taka before him, across the room and directly under the bathroom light, bare back facing him, a angular shadow stretching down his back and up as one of his arms shook quickly at his side wrapped around to his front. His pants were unbuttoned and halfway down his ass, the curve of his ass pushing tight against the fabric that pooled around his ass cheeks. Mondo's fingers clenched at his side and against the wall, longing for Taka's body, to snake his tongue up his spine and spill into the dimples of his lower back, to squeeze a hand each rounded ass cheek until a pink hand print stained each one. Sweat gleamed in his lower back, glimmers evident in the dimples and the crease of his spine. Rose reached beyond the mound of spiky black hair and swept onto his shoulders and neck, and the sight of Taka's bare ass, ripples spreading through the flesh of his ass cheeks as his hand tugged at his front made Mondo groan, the noise crashing into every crevice of the room.

  
Taka's back froze and tensed, arm that was shaking at his side and around his front not daring to move, and Mondo noticed the rose that was splashed onto his skin swirled to a dark red, spreading farther down his back and shoulders. Taka's head spun to look behind his shoulder, black hair cascading over his head and eyes. "M-Mondo! I- I ... I asked you to wait! It is disrespectful to walk in on people without asking!" Taka pushed the fabric that was creased around his ass up to his waist, the hand that was before wrapped around his erection now wrapped around the fabric at his fly, trying to obscure his dick even though Mondo couldn't even see it.

  
Mondo's mouth hung slightly open, cool air digging into his throat and tongue, and he knew he should look away from Taka's sweat-slicked body, but goddamn it he couldn't and he didn't want to. Taka's eyes still scanned him, shoulders bouncing up around him as he took in and drew out deep breaths. "Shit, Taka," Mondo heard the door gently close beside him, a soft click erupting into the room, and he hadn't even noticed he let go of the handle. Suddenly heat traced it's way into the room, and the door didn't lock, but it was closed and it seemed like it was a new barrier enclosing their warm bodies together, convincing them to touch. "I-I jus' heard noises and then I was here and, and..." Mondo heaved heavily, eyes still looking at the white fabric stretched around his ass, wanting desperately for Taka to lose his grip and have the fabric fall down completely to his thighs. "I'm sorry, 'kay? Really, I am. I'll go, I'm goin'. I'll go back to my room."

  
Mondo turned his body, irises lingering to the corners of his eyes to long over Taka's body for as long as he could, before stepping toward the door, finger pads tracing the wall and around the door knob. He bent his head upward, distressed at his eyes losing contact to Taka's body, and twisted his wrist, feeling the metal turn in his palm. "No, Mondo," Taka's voice had grown louder from when he rasped at Mondo's sudden entrance, and Mondo stopped his legs from continuing any further. He took a step backwards, daring his gaze back at Taka. "I don't want you want to go. Back to your room, I mean."

  
Taka's hand were pressed to his hips, and Mondo knew the button and zipper in front of his pants were still undone, and he flushed at the thought of Taka turning, cock exposed and erect below a tangled thicket of black pubic hair. His fingers had let go of the half-twisted handle, instead settling against his thigh. "Do yah want me to go back to yer room then?"

  
Taka's hips had turned slightly toward him, moving somewhere within his words, although his hips were still curved inward enough that Mondo still couldn't bask in the sight of Taka's erection. Taka's eyes were wide, seeming almost fearful or offended by Mondo's coherent words, and how did he seem so calm right now when he felt his arms quivering. "I don't know," Taka's lip was between his pearly teeth, and Mondo felt heat streak over his face and shoulders at how sexy that looked, adorned with wild, wispy hair and reddened cheeks. "No." Taka sputtered out after several seconds had swept through the air after his first words.

  
Mondo tilted his head at the curt statement, eyes flickering down his body again, vision clinging to his perky ass before meeting the phenomenon of his ruby eyes. "Why?" The word fumbled out between his lips, curiosity growing into his deep lust.

  
Taka's mind was concocted with several things, notably lust, impulse, and discomfort, but out of the things that were being stirred slowly into his thoughts, none of them had to involve _logic_. "I don't know," Taka dropped his head, eyes disconnecting with Mondo's violet irises, and distressed was emphasized on his last word, webbed sternly in his quaking voice. Mondo pressed his fingers deep into his thighs, Taka's arm releasing from the grip at his hip, moving slowly to his front again, and Mondo couldn't prevent his hips from rocking up when Taka's arm pulled farther away, bicep tightening, and then closer again. The process was slow and rinsed itself over his body a few times before Taka grumbled, "It's just really hard."

  
The fabric that rested over his hips loosened, wrinkles beginning to scatter as it rode down slowly, the top of Taka's crack now exposed for Mondo's eyes. Mondo's tongue flicked over his swollen lips, drinking in the slow, spaced out movements of Taka's arm. "Yeh, I, uh, assumed that might o' been the case."

  
Taka's armed slowed and Mondo felt his back press to the wall, sliding down until his thighs collided with floor, needing to do _something_ with his body before he attacked Taka with his mouth and teeth and tongue and hands. He let his gaze flicker off Taka, and he noticed the white blazer hanging loosely against the wall, obscuring a camera that he probably wouldn't of noticed was there. "No, well yes, but I mean...It's not working." Taka's arm pulsed back and forward at his front in quick strokes, biceps tightening as his grip tightened.

  
Mondo's eyes screamed, and god how long had it been since he forced himself to blink, and he swept his eyelids over his eyes, relief soothing the discomfort of cool air nipping them. He forced his eyes open, and the fabric had fallen down more, the image now almost mirroring the sight he had walked into. "What are yah jerkin' to? I mean, what are yah thinkin' 'bout?"

  
A flick of red returned over Taka's shoulder, his eyes glancing back to Mondo who sat tense on the floor, legs and eyes twitching. His arm slowed around his cock, mind twisting to any thought it could latch onto. "Mondo, I-I can't think." He hadn't been able to process any thought that appeared and vanished in his mind since Mondo was against him as his back was forced to the wall. "What did you do _it_ to?"

  
Mondo turned his head away, red striking his cheeks, flashes of rough waves and cherry lips sparking in his eyes. A bubblegum pink tongue swirling and long pale fingers tugging also filtered through his mind and Taka did _not_ need to know he had rubbed his cock to the images of Taka's body bouncing in waves and his cherry lips taking his hot cum between them. He turned his head slowly back to Taka who had stopped his arm, thick eyebrows knotted together and concerned etched in his features. "Er, don't worry 'bout it."

  
Taka's hips had curved toward him again and his arm was moving again, head still tilted to where Mondo sat, but his eyelids had draped over his ruby eyes. Images finally swarmed clear in his mind, desperately trying to dusk into something that could bring him satisfaction. Mondo's hair swarmed in, tickling his chest, as his lips swirled down his torso, teasing and slow in their path, and his shoulders were broad and bright under his vision. His hips bucked forward as he felt something spark under his hand and on his cock, hand quickening.

  
Mondo tensed his body, heat flushing down at Taka's moan and the thrust of his hips foward into his hand, and Taka's eyes were opening again, a shadow dragging up his paled face as his jaw clenched. "Mondo," Taka gasped and his hips were tilted enough toward him that he could see a blur of pink and nude briefly behind it. "Could you take off your shirt? You don't need to."

  
And then red was swirled back into his milky skin, and he couldn't even believe he asked such a question right now, but Mondo's fingers were already at the hem of his shirt. Mondo couldn't disclose away the grin that sat high on his face, Taka's gasp and sudden question bringing him to a conclusion of what he was thinking about now. "Yeh, I can do that."

  
Taka watched as Mondo's fingertips pulled the white fabric up his chest, muscles rippling into sight as the fabric glided up, until Mondo had to pull his arm through the holes and over his head. He pulled the shirt over his hair, completely loose from it's usual strict pompadour, and he bunched it into one fist and onto the cool floor beside him. Highlights glistened in his abs and pecs and collarbone, and brown contours dipped between each crease of muscle, and Taka couldn't advert his eyes away. The few scars were pale and faded against the rest of his skin, sticking out plainly along with the royal blue smudge on his ribs. His V-line was prominent against his body as it lured down under his pants and although he had felt each muscle dip and rise under his nails and fingertips, the sight still forced the breath out of his burning lungs.

  
His hips lurched forward again, and it was working as his hand still tugged at his cock, but something was not coordinating right, because for every time pleasure sparked it dimmed out shortly after. Mondo's eyes hadn't left his body, and he shifted his body when he realized Taka's eyes hadn't fluttered close like the last time, moving his gaze slowly off his ass that was now bare and rippling with every moment, the fabric giving in to his hidden want of it pooling around his thighs.

  
"Do you think you could-" Taka cut himself short, head falling backward and raven hair washing over his shoulders, and his dick was in a brief cascade of pleasure before it faded away. "Move your hips a little?" Taka finished, lifting his head up to its previous position.

  
Mondo's hands slid down the walls and onto the cool floor beneath him, flattening his legs out. He thrust his hips upward into the air, and brought them down until his ass touched the floor and up again. His eyes focused on Taka's darkening ruby gaze, shifting rapidly to his slow movements and down to his cock in his hand. "Like this?" He shifted his hips into the air and plunged them to the floor quicker, watching Taka's cheeks flood into a bright pink.

  
"Yes, that's great." Taka let out between quick strokes, and his mind was coherent and going wild now, and Mondo's hips were quick and wild, his eyes drifting up to his abs that clenched and unclenched with every peak of his hips. His hips turned closer to where Mondo was thrusting up into the air, and now he could see the outline of his dick as his hand raced over it.

  
Taka's reddened face contorted to a grimace when he lost it, the sensation his hand and Mondo's visual provided fading off to discomfort. Mondo gradually slowed his hips as Taka's eyes draped close, arm stopping but still squeezed around the base of his cock.

  
Mondo had dulled his hips to a stop, sweat gleaming high on his chest as it pounced up and down. A single drop of sweat glistened a shimmering white as it pooled down the crease of Taka's spine, and Mondo watched it slide down his smooth skin. He let his eyes trail away from the droplet and settle on Taka's arm which was still clenched around his cock, obstructing his view from it. His wrist was twisted at a awkward angle, and Mondo hadn't even thought before the words spilled out of his throat and had entered into the air: "Do yah need help?"

  
"It would be unmoral to, to..." Taka eyes still remained shut over his eyes, and Mondo couldn't even look at him now, head leaning against the wall at the question he dared to loom in the air. Taka's shoulders fell drastically, and by the time he forced his eyelids open, Mondo had finally removed his head from the wall. "Yes, Mondo, I do."

  
Mondo's eyes widened as they shot to Taka, a spark of purple turning into a large violet blur. He shifted his weight up onto his knees, and then up again as he stood up, one hand bracing against the wall as he balanced himself to his feet. He took a few cautious steps foward, testing what would happen, if Taka meant what he said, and Taka's eyes still glared at him and hips didn't curve away as he continued his steps foward. His feet clicked lowly on the floor as he moved and Taka's head moved with his eyes as Mondo stepped around him and then in front of him.

  
Mondo dropped down and balanced on his ankles a few feet in front of Taka, letting his eyes roam over his cock. It fell almost perfectly straight in the air, pre-cum glistening high on a thick vein that traced down the side, and his tip was a lovely bright pink, and Mondo knew lust fell over his eyes at the sight of it. His hand was wrapped around the base, knuckles a creamy white as he squeezed and Mondo reached toward it, offering a "Can I?"

  
Taka nodded slowly, looking down into the cape of peach and brown hair over Mondo's face to catch a fleck of his violet eyes. Mondo pressed his palm over the back of Taka's hand, fingertips grazing over the skin of his cock before they fumbled around his fingers. The warm feeling of his fingertips against the skin of his length brought Taka's head slightly backwards, a gasp nearly escaping his throat. "I think you're twistin' too much. Here." Mondo ran the bottom of his palm over Taka's wrist until it straightened out, and he pushed Taka's hand up his cock and down back to his base.

  
Taka wasn't sure if it was how Mondo had positioned his hand on his dick or how his fingers brushed against his cock when he pushed his hand against his own, but the sensation rang through his cock. Mondo pushed his hand against Taka's up his cock again, quickening gradually. "Is that workin'?"

  
His hand guided Taka's in long strokes down his dick, and Taka could feel his dick twitch into his palm. "Yeah, that's, that's definitley working." Mondo let his hand fumble around Taka's, still moving it up and down, before letting it glide to his side. Taka had picked up at the position quickly and his hand was gliding rapidly down his cock. Mondo leaned back, observing the motion, and he was literally masturbating right in front of his _face_.

  
Mondo watched lustfully, heat throbbing in his cock, his gaze twisting from Taka's hand gliding over his cock and to his chest where the muscles beneath the skin moved beautifully with his motions, and up to his crimson eyes and reddened face before falling back down to his length. He almost needed to get away, to trap his body somewhere before he stood and pushed himself onto Taka's body.

  
"Taka," Mondo squeezed his hands into his back behind him, still crouching, and pushed an ankle back so that he was farther away from Taka's body, hoping that would prevent him from launching forward onto him. Taka's eyes slid open slowly from where they were almost completely drifted close, hand still quick around his cock.

  
"Yes, Mondo?" Taka breathed, quizzical as to why Mondo had shuffled his body away. Mondo squeezed his hands further into his back, daring his gaze up to Taka's eyes.

  
"Do yah think I can _kiss you_?" Mondo finally breathed out, flushing his eyes down to Taka's cock that was twitching under his hand.

  
Taka's lips were still coarse and swollen from Mondo's lips and teeth, but the offer would always be too grand to refuse, and he nodded his head up and down. "Yeah, of course you can."

  
He watched Mondo shuffle his crouching body foward over the floor, expecting for him stand up abruptly, for him to push his fingers into his hair and bring his lips closer until they pressed deeply into his lips. Instead, he found that Mondo's shuffling got closer and closer, his hands releasing from behind his back. Mondo's shuffling rolled to a stop in front of him, and his calloused hands pressed into his bare thighs, and he jumped from pleasure and surprise when he felt Mondo's warm lips press into the sensitive underside of his cock, before pushing over his pink tip, tongue barely connecting to the tip. His head rolled back over his shoulders when Mondo's tongue left a slow, teasing swirl around his flushed tip.

  
"M-Mondo, th-that's not, that's not what I thought you m-meant." Mondo pushed his mouth off of the tip of Taka's cock, gliding his hands away from the soft thighs they were wrapped around. He looked up at Taka's conflicted face, and he noticed his head was farther back than it was before, and he knew Taka must of lulled his head back at the contact. "Fellatio is unsanitary."

  
Mondo brought a hand behind his neck, fingers pressing circles into the heated skin. Taka's arm had stopped at the first contact of Mondo's lips. Mondo pushed his body back from where it was before he asked the question, fumbling for words. "Taka, fuck, _fuck_ , I shoulda been clear. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

  
He brought his hands to the floor in front of him, balancing himself as he stood up. Taka observed him from behind the hair that had fallen into his eyes, vision scraping down his toned back as he turned on his heel. He paced the front of him and then turned behind him, walking back to the other side of the bathroom.

  
Taka felt a hand lash out and collide with warm, tan skin, and Mondo's arm tensed as his hand squeezed around his wrist. Taka's head was tilted toward him, the other hand still around his cock, and Mondo loved the look of desperation in his eyes when he looked behind his shoulders at his face. Mondo let his body travel backward when Taka lightly pulled his arm toward him.

  
"Mondo, that was really unsanitary," Taka's voice had a hint of a scorn, but his voice was raspy and shaky and Mondo felt his body take another few slow steps backward when Taka's arm pulled harder. "But it felt really good and my hand is not working." He looked at Mondo who was now in front of him, ears eager to hear the words Taka was going to release from his throat. "And it's _not_ breaking any rules." Taka was now no longer looking at Mondo as he spoke the words that were driving Mondo crazy with anticipation, eyebrows flustered together, trying to wiggle permission out of the low words. Taka was more than anything tailing out his reason aloud, mind too twisted with lust and want to promise it could keep his reasoning for very long. "I didn't ask you to stop, not unless you wanted to."

  
"Hmm, Taka," Mondo was still standing still, but one hand was on Taka's hand that was setted around his dick, pushing it off, and the other was digging into his shoulder blade. His mouth was over Taka's shoulder, tongue moving in strong circles around the bite mark he had left, a vivid lilac. It lingered down over his collarbone, tongue and teeth marking the canvas under it. "Yah really are somethin' tonight, huh?"

  
His hand squeezed around the base of his cock, giving a small pump, and the hand that was on his shoulder blade slid and grappled at his waist, fingers running into the crease of his spine as his lips traveled lower, legs lowering his body gradually. Taka let out a shaky gasp when Mondo's wet lips curved toward his nipple before wrapping his mouth around it. He enclosed his teeth around it and tugged it around before spilling his tongue over it, swirling ruthlessly. Another gasp entered the air when he discarded his tongue back into his mouth, sucking harshly. Mondo let Taka's nipple go, and trailed his tongue straight across his chest to the other one, poking into his lips as he pushed them over it.

  
Taka let out a loud groan at the tongue and teeth on his nipple, and Mondo let it fall out of his mouth. His tongue fell into the skin of his chest, stopping to plant rough kisses before reaching Taka's toned abdominals, where his tongue went wild trying to dip into every crease of muscle. The hand over his back was just above his ass now, fingers delving into the dimples, and tongue flicked into his navel and traveled down before stopping at the patch of black pubic hair. His knees thumped against the floor as he let his body fall, and his mouth was now at his thighs, the hand that was on his lower back snaking between them to space them apart. His fingers latched around his thighs, nails digging into the sensitive fair skin, and his tongue and teeth were swarming over his thighs, curled hairs tickling his legs. A chorus of moans and deep gasps rung through each corner of the room, and he had to have done this before. A trail of kisses embarked up his thigh until his lips reached his balls, tongue swirling momentarily around each one. One hand removed itself around his thigh to grab onto the base of his cock, lifting it up as he raced his tongue up and down the underside.

  
"Are you sure about this?" Mondo's voice sent smooth vibrations into Taka's cock as he spoke, and more moans filled the room. Mondo's tongue and lips rested against the tip of his cock, large eyes looking up at Taka, waiting for his words.

  
"Y-Yes, please." Taka sputtered out, hands falling onto Mondo's hair and clenching, bracing himself for what was going to come.

  
Mondo's hands were sliding up his thighs and were now tight around each ass cheek, nails digging into the skin below. He opened his mouth and pushed his mouth over Taka's cock, then back to his tip, every plunge of his mouth going farther down over his cock. Mondo's mouth was hot and wet and so _tight_ around his dick as his cheeks hollowed, hands around his ass pushing his hips further into his mouth as his tongue raced to flick short strokes over his dick. He pushed his hips closer into his mouth with every time he plunged his mouth deeper onto his cock, and he pulled his hips away every time he ran his lips back to his tip, leaving a swirl around it before pushing his hips and plunging down.

  
Taka's eyes squeezed close when he felt all of him inside Mondo's mouth, unaware that Mondo was observing his face through his eyelashes as he whipped his tongue down the side of his cock. Taka's tip was rubbing against the back of his throat, and Mondo fought the urge to gag, before pulling his mouth back and up to his base again, lips turning pale at their tightness around his dick.

  
"Mo-Mondo, th-that feels so g-good. D-Don't stop." Mondo's hands moved up and down against his ass cheeks as he thrust his hips in and out of his mouth, feeling the flesh ripple and move under his hands. Taka's dick twitched in his mouth against his tongue, and he purposely sent a moan down his cock. Taka's hands pulled harshly down on his hair, and the next moan was genuine as it stroke down his dick.

  
Taka dared his eyes open and he felt pressure form in his stomach, Mondo's head a blur as he forced it rapidly up and down his cock. Taka's pants were around his knees now, and falling slowly to his ankles with every time Mondo forced his hips forward. Mondo pushed his hands away from Taka's ass and pushed the fabric bunched at his knees until it fell over his feet. Instead of racing his hands back to his ass, they found themselves in the front of his thighs, pushing harshly until Taka stepped out of the fabric. His feet clicked backward as Mondo's hands still pushed, and Mondo let out a satisfied groan when the warm skin on Taka's waist pressed into the cool porcelain of the sink behind him.

  
Mondo's hands wrapped firmly around his ass once again, continuing the routine of thrusting his hips into his mouth. Pre-cum was spilling into his tongue, and the groans that erupted from Taka's throat made his eyes flutter close against previously glancing up at Taka's face twisted in pleasure, a face he would remember for weeks, loving that he knew Taka was in bliss by his actions. "M-Mondo, you're, uhm, it's back again."

  
Taka had noticed the rise in Mondo's black pants, prominent as Mondo swayed on his knees, and his fingers were pressed so tight against the porcelain of the sink they were probably as purple as Mondo's eyes, and his head fell backward. Mondo pushed his mouth off of Taka's cock, a string of saliva following, and basked at the sight of Taka's now completely naked body in front of him. His legs were toned and smooth, running perfectly into his thighs and curved ass, before following to his torso and arms. "S'been there for a while." Mondo pushed his mouth up onto Taka's pulsing tip, spinning his tongue in quick circles, pressing his tongue harder against his tip when it rubbed at the underside of it. He pulled his head slightly back, tongue lingering on his cock before crawling back into his mouth. "S'easy to get a hard dick when yer mouth is wrapped around the cock of the hottest piece o' ass around."

  
Mondo was just pushing his mouth back over his cock, fingers tightening around his ass to push his hips forward, when the hands in his hair pulled him slowly off his cock. He glanced up at Taka's flushed face, and his hands left his hair to cup at his face, holding his head still. "Mondo, can I..." Taka fluttered his eyes down, and Mondo followed his eyes with his own, his vision pooling over his erction pressing into the fabric of his pants. "Help with that?"

  
Mondo leaned his head out of Taka's grasp, and pressed his lips and tongue to his thighs, before pulling away. He pushed himself off his knees and onto his feet, before standing slowly and completely up, pressing his hands to the sink on either side of Taka. He tilted his head into the crook of Taka's neck, and ran a single hand away from the sink and up Taka's bare hip and along his chest, Taka wincing as his fingers touched the hickeys he left down his chest.

  
His lips sucked harshly at his neck, teeth biting at the flesh, before pulling away. "Yeh, Yah can definitely help with that." He pushed his lips back into his neck, ruthlessly making more bruises form at the surface of his sensitive neck, and he reached his hand back to the sink behind Taka. He placed his hands over the other's and pushed them onto his waist, before placing his hands back at the sink. Taka webbed his fingers apart at the feeling of the warm flesh now his to touch. The feeling of Mondo twisting his skin between his teeth rose a groan from his throat, and he pressed his hands tight into his waist.

  
He slid his hands down his waist until the side of his palm caught on to his waistband, and he wriggled his fingers underneath the fabric. He rubbed his fingertips in circles until they slid underneath the band of his boxers, face flushing when he began to slide his hands down, the fabric catching onto his hand and following the trail. He felt Mondo's cock spring free as he pushed his pants and briefs over his thighs, pressing harshly into his thigh, bare and hot. Mondo thrust his hips forward in a sudden jerk, letting his cock graze over the soft skin of Taka's thigh and back again, pulling his lips away from his neck and moaning loudly. The rest of the cloth dropped to his knees, and he shook each leg until it rolled down his ankle and off his foot.

  
Mondo pushed his body off of Taka slightly, a smirk tracing his face when Taka's large, innocent eyes lingered down his body and widened at the sight of his erect cock pressing into his thigh, most likely never seeing one aside from his own before. Taka's hand moved up from the gentle caress they had on his lower thigh, and he roamed his hand all the way down his length, before wrapping the base and pumping shortly.

  
Taka moved his hand quicker, pulling it all the way down Mondo's length from the base to the tip, feeling the veins between his fingers and under his palm. Mondo jerked his hips unsteadily into his hand, and he squeezed slightly harder, pumping in long strokes. His thumb glided over his tip as his hand pumped forward and Mondo's head fell into his shoulder, teeth digging deep into the skin, before he began to time the thrust of his hips with Taka's movements.

  
"Shit, Taka," Mondo brought his head backward when Taka's pace quickened even more, hand gliding with ease down his cock. "Are yah sure you've never jacked a guy off?" A groan rumbled out of his throat, and he flicked his tongue over the red bite mark that stained his skin, just above the bruised bite mark he had left on his shoulder from their actions earlier in Mondo's warm sheets.

  
"I-I've never done anything like that, I swear it." Taka spoke out after many strokes and pumps, not daring his gaze up from his hand around Mondo's dick, pushing the entirety of his concentration into his gliding hand. Taka's eyes narrowed at the feeling of his own pulsing cock, saliva- slicked and twitching, Mondo's skilled tongue and lips nearly had sent him over the edge before he pushed his mouth off his cock. "I-I'm assuming you might h-have though."

  
Mondo's hips ground deep into his hand, holding back a curse as his nimble fingers pulled. "Sex twice. Blowjobs- that's a lot to count." His voice rasped, almost a growl and he felt Taka's cock poke lightly into his thigh as his hips plunged forward.

  
He felt his dick twitch into Taka's palm, and a hand was again around Taka's ass, squeezing harshly. His other hand was behind Taka's neck, black hair falling onto it and tracing over the back of his palm as his moving arm forced his head to shake lightly. He slowed his thrusting when he lowered his head down into his chest, kisses leading back to his nipple. He rolled it between his teeth, rougher than he was before, and when he heard the gasp from Taka the hand behind his neck fled into his mouth. He pulled his head away without soothing his nipple with his tongue, watching Taka with raw desire as his eyes fluttered close, tongue sweeping between and over the three fingers in his mouth. "Taka stop for a sec."

  
Taka gave a last pump at his cock before moving his hand away, letting it squeeze around his hip, pushing his head back as Mondo pushed his fingers further into his mouth. Mondo pulled his fingers out from between his lips, pressing Taka's body close with the hand that was around his ass. So much bare skin was touching now, smooth and soft, heat flushing to every point where the two bare bodies touched. "Can I try somethin'?"

  
Taka's erection was now pressed against Mondo's inner thigh, Mondo's arm pushing him foward bringing it there, and if he jerked his hips up, _they_ would be touching, and god it was already hot enough with the sparks surfacing his skin where Mondo's body touched. "Wh-What is it?"

  
Both Mondo's hands grasped at his shoulders, fingers squeezing lightly as he took a short step backward, watching Taka's thick eyebrows spurt closer together. "Could you turn around for me?"

  
Taka complied, allowing the fingers squeezed into his shoulder blades to slowly twist his core around, before his legs followed slowly. His back was toward Mondo now, his vision only capturing the wall behind the sink, before a large warm hand slid from his shoulder to the center of his back, lightly pushing until his torso rested against the porcelain of the sink. The hand on his back lingered into his hair and wrapped the strands tightly in his fist, forcing his head down onto the sink, and he felt Mondo's thumb and pinky finger prod into his ass cheek, the three fingers that had been in his mouth lifted up away from his skin. "Mondo, what are you doing?"

  
"Nothin' without permission." Mondo responded, lowering his head into the crease of Taka's spine, moving his body closer until he was pressed against Taka's legs and rear. His tongue delved up his spine, in quick zig zags, Taka's back arching into his mouth as his tongue raced over his skin. He pressed his lips into the skin between his shoulder blades, nose poking slightly into the skin above where his lips rested, and he brought the skin between his teeth, tongue flicking over the skin it could reach while it remained between his teeth. He let the skin go and dropped his tongue down the crease of his spine once more, tongue delving into each back dimple before adorning it with a gentle lingering kiss. Taka's hips rocked back when he felt a wet finger prod at his entrance, and then up at the cold sensation it left.

  
"Taka, can I?" Mondo applied pressure to the middle finger rested at his entrance, implying his wishes and watching Taka's back arch at the simple movement.

  
Taka squeezed his eyes shut, his voice hilted at his throat. Taka didn't know what to expect out of Mondo's actions if he complied, whether it would drive him with pleasure or pain or desire, but he found that his head was trying to nod beneath Mondo's hand that held it down. His curiosity of the sensation of something being _inside_ him proved to be the fuel that sparked the quaky "Yes" that fumbled between his lips.

  
"Okay," Mondo stammered loudly, pushing his head further into the porcelain as his saliva-slicked finger began to push slowly into his entrance. With the second knuckle in, Mondo wriggled against his walls before curling and flicking it back. "Fuck, Taka, I've never felt anyone _so tight_." Mondo released a groan at the pressure clenched around his finger, pushing slowly until it was all the way in, daring to curl it again and twist. Taka pushed his hips closer into his hand, where in which Mondo pushed his finger out and then plunged it roughly back in, finger curling when he felt his finger enter all the way.

  
"How are you holdin' up?" Mondo paused his finger from his movements, leaning over Taka's body to hear his breathy words. He pushed his hand out of his hair that was holding his head roughly against the sink and down onto his ass, pressing his hips firmly to the sink. Taka lifted his head slowly, feeling warm air swarm his cool cheek that was pressed down by Mondo's hand.

  
"It's weird, uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt." Taka felt his hips lurch against Mondo's still hand, eager to let Mondo make him feel something with his skilled movements.   
"It usually does feel odd at first. I'll make it nice, promise." Taka's back swarmed with air as Mondo leaned his body off him, moving his finger slowly inside him. His back arched up when Mondo's hand lifted and left a large, loud rough smack on his ass, fingers squeezing around the flesh and moving it around in his palm after. Another hard smack followed, causing Taka's body to heave up and then fall back down into Mondo's hand.

  
Mondo's finger curled and uncurled as it thrust roughly in and out, and it raced along Taka's walls pressing hard, searching for something. Taka began to get used to the fast, steady movements of Mondo's finger, when Mondo's finger curled and pressed roughly into _something_ , causing his ass to arch high into the air and his head to fall roughly back into the sink. A whimper escaped his throat, and Mondo pushed his finger in jerky thrusts over the spot, gasps and moans filling the air as his body shook against the sink from Mondo's hand.

  
White-hot pleasure surged through his body as Mondo pushed his hand quicker and rougher into him, smacking his ass again. "Hmm, I'm thinkin' I found it. Can I add another?" Mondo's voice was teasing and coarse, violet eyes watching his fair back and sleek hair as it bounced up and down.

  
Taka tried to push his head over his shoulder, to look at Mondo's sweaty face and rough body when he granted permission, but he found with Mondo's finger delving into him, he was only able to let out a strangled cry. "Y-Yes, Mondo, p-please!"

  
Mondo pushed his rapid moving finger out slowly, feeling how Taka's body clenched around him as he did so. When he felt his finger pull completely out, Taka could feel another wet finger prod at his entrance, twisting slightly as Mondo pushed in, slow so that Taka could feel the new sensation inside. His fingers pressed against his walls, rubbing hard into the spot which made Taka's body lurch up against him, and he could feel his dick twitch with every choppy noise Taka made from his touch. Taka was so hot around him, warmth seeping into his fingers as he plunged in and out, pushing his fingers farther and rougher inside him with each movement of his wrist.

  
Words were now seeping from Taka's incoherent desirable noises, and Mondo moved his fingers quicker with every ' _yes_ ' and ' _good_ ' that ricocheted in his ears. His cock was situated at Taka's soft, inner thigh, dripping with pre-cum and slicked with sweat, and the occasional run it made across his thigh as his upper body moved with Taka beneath him caused his fingers to tense and curl inside Taka. Taka's body was on fire, core clenching with every anticipated movement of Mondo's fingers inside him. His head bounced with his chest grinding against the sink, and his cock was pressed up against his stomach, saliva from Mondo's warm mouth sticking to his lower abdomen. He worried that he was going to cum all over his chest and all over the sink, but Mondo's movements distracted him from the distress.

  
"M-Mondo p-please c-can you..." His voice drifted off when Mondo slowed his fingers, but roughening the plunges deep inside him, each one pressing hard into his prostate, his body bouncing with each thrust inside him.

  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" Mondo purposely lurched both fingers roughly into Taka's prostate, desire flicking through his body as he heard the loud screech Taka let out in response. "Is that what you want to say? You want to feel my cock inside your hot tight ass?" Mondo raced his fingers inside Taka, keeping the same rough pressure, the back of Taka's thighs slapping loudly against his own.

  
Taka's eyes flew close, fingers latching for anything to squeeze while his body shook violently. A series of groans and whimpers flung from his lungs, and Mondo's hand raced up his back and latched back into his hair. "Y-Yes, Mondo, I do."

  
Mondo pushed his fingers inside Taka in swirls, feeling Taka clench around him. "Taka, you're so fuckin' tight." He gave a few teasing swirls before continuing. "We'd need lube. We don't have any lube."

  
Taka let out a loan groan, not knowing if it was the pressure of Mondo's fingers moving again or his disappointment. He could feel Mondo's dick twitch as it rubbed against his thigh, and he pulled his head out of heavy waves of desire and pleasure to muster some words to Mondo. "P-pull out. I have a-an idea."

  
Mondo pushed his fingers wildly against Taka's prostate, relishing in Taka's loud screeches before pulling his hand out, watching Taka's shoulders dip and rise sharply. He took a step backward and Taka's feet prodded against the floor from the loss of his structure, not even realizing how far his body had ridden up the sink with Mondo's rough movements. He turned his body around, and he suddenly felt the urge to drop at the stretched sensation between his thighs. Mondo stood observing him, waiting for him to speak.

  
Taka took a step foward, closing the little distance between their bodies, and he placed his lips to his jaw, pushing his hands between his arms at his sides and to his upper back, his skin warm and stained with sweat. Mondo tilted his head slightly back when Taka pushed his tongue onto his jaw, running along the underside of his jaw from his chin to his ear. He tilted his head back forward when he felt Taka's hair on his stomach, lowering himself to the floor, and then his hair was against his thighs and his mouth was so close to his cock.

  
Taka looked up at Mondo through his eyelashes as he planted a kiss into his V-line, and Mondo groaned at how large and innocent they were. His head rocked backward when he felt Taka's hand snake around from his back and to his base, giving it a slow pump before his lips pushed to the side of his cock, tongue spilling onto it. Mondo's hands made fists into his hair, nails digging into his scalp as Taka pushed his lips over his tip.

  
"Wait, Taka, yah sure?" Taka pushed his lips off his tip before his tongue could make contact with his cock, and Mondo looked down at him, visions of cherry lips taking cum resurfacing. Taka looked down before his eyes connected to Mondo's again. "I know yah said it was, er, unsanitary."

  
Taka pushed his lips to the side of his cock, licking teasingly down a vein before giving another pump to the hand around his base. He nodded his head slowly up and back down, positioning his knees slightly over and pushing his head in front of his cock, lips pressed slightly to it. "It's gross, but I'm sure."

  
Taka opened his jaw and slid his head over his cock, pausing when he felt his tip at the back of his throat, trying to get used to the feeling and to his salty taste around his tongue. He pushed his head back, and when he pushed his head down his cock again he reminded himself to move his tongue around his cock before pulling back. He pushed his lips over his cock tightly, and Mondo pushed his hips forward when he felt Taka begin to suck.

  
Mondo gasped at the feeling of his mouth, warm and wet and all over him, fantasies becoming reality before him and it was just so much to handle. Taka's head was slow and his tongue was in soft strokes around his cock as he pulsed his head up and down his cock. He plunged his hips foward and the grunt Taka let out pushed down against his cock in smooth vibrations. The hand that was not around his base fell from his back and pressed into his hips in a attempt to stop the movement of his hips.

  
His hand squeezed harder and pumped as he took his head off his cock, taking in a deep few breaths and then pushing his mouth onto Mondo again. He struggled to keep his jaw open so his teeth wouldn't scrape on Mondo's cock. He pushed his head foward again, nearly getting all of Mondo's cock, and the hands in his hair held him their firmly, gagging slightly as Mondo pushed the rest of his cock into his mouth. He slid his head back and then up his dick again, purposely looking up at Mondo when he only went halfway down, teasing his tongue around the underside. "Taka, _god_."

  
Taka felt his body jump when he pressed his head too hard down as he pushed away, his teeth pushing lightly into Mondo's cock, a growl escaping Mondo's mouth above him. He opened his jaw wider before continuing the rhythm of his head, hand giving a last pump. He squeezed his eyes shut, tongue frantic as it raced to run over every part of his cock it could reach, before he pulled his head back, Mondo bucking his hips at the lost contact.

  
Taka shifted from his knees to pressing his weight into his ankles, crouching, before sitting on his rear on the floor. Mondo watched, cock pulsing, as Taka lowered himself until his back was on the cold floor, body shivering slightly. He slowly pushed his legs apart from how they were clamped against each other, and his entrance was exposed to Mondo, cock erect into the air. "Mondo, try now."

  
Mondo's cock pulsed at the sight of Taka underneath his view, stretched out and so exposed, his eyes scanning over every plain of flesh it could. His dick was covered in Taka's spit, still warm as it slicked his cock, and _fuck_ he was so smart. Mondo dropped to his knees in front of Taka, pressing his palms into either side of the floor around Taka's chest, lowering his hips down until his tip pressed against Taka's entrance. Taka's legs spilled around Mondo's hips, and lurched his hands up into the small of his back, Mondo pressing a kiss onto a hickey that was left on his chest.

  
"Are you ready?" Mondo pushed his hips into Taka, watching his face flush at the pressure. His fingers were already buried into the skin at his mid-back, and he pushed his hands further into the floor.

  
Taka's face was flushed with a vibrant pink, and his head pushed up and down, adding justification to his nod. "Yes, please, I-I'm ready."

  
"Alright, I'm goin' in. Tell me if you want me to stop, alright?" Taka nodded his head again, digging his nails further into Mondo's back as he began to slide in with a grin and a grunt. Taka clenched around him with every inch he slid his cock in, inch by slow inch, stopping his hips when he was pressed all the way inside him.

  
Taka's mind scrambled to process the feeling of Mondo inside him, larger than the fingers had been, and he lurched his hips upward, Mondo catching his hips before they could plummet back to the floor, holding them roughly to his own. Taka captured his bottom lip between his pearly teeth, a sweltering pool of tears resting above his waterline. He was unsure if it was because of the overwhelming fact that Mondo was _finally_ pressed inside him or because the feeling left a low, uncomfortable burn swarming at the new sensation. Either way, the cause was leading him completely inordinate. He pulled out slowly, watching to see if Taka's face contorted to discomfort, before he pushed slowly back in again. "Hmm, yer still so fuckin' hot n' tight 'round me."

  
He pushed in and out again, letting his head fall backward onto his shoulders, increasing his speed and pushing Taka's hips into him with each thrust. Taka let out a low groan, and he angled his hips as he thrust quickly in and out, waiting for Taka's body to writhe underneath him as he found his prostate. Taka winced as his body began to shake against the floor from Mondo's coarse movements, the bite mark Mondo stained in the skin between his shoulder blades pushing into the floor.

  
Mondo removed a hand from his hip, the other one still pushing Taka's hips into his cock, and he ran it down his leg until he wrapped it around his knee and threw it over his bare shoulder. He thrust his hips in rougher, able to plummet deeper with Taka's leg thrown over his shoulder, and Taka screamed his name when he angled his hips just enough to brush over his prostate.

  
"There! Th-There! Mon-Mondo!" Taka's arms flung up over his back, leaving a series of puffy pink scratches, and his back curled up at the contact. Mondo flung his hips deeper and rougher, grinding his cock against the spot, Taka's moans and screams flooding his ears. His hand that had thrown his leg over his shoulder was now tight around his hips with his other hand, and a single drop of sweat traveled slow down his chest.

  
Taka eyes had snapped close, nails now clung into Mondo's neck and scraping down his back. His body heaved greatly with each thrust, each one sending white-hot pleasure through his body. Mondo removed a hand from his hips and onto his bouncing cock, pumping quickly in time with his rough, jerky thrusts. Taka's body was shaking beneath him, unable to remain still with the pleasure surging through his body, and he wriggled his hips from Mondo's hand, bouncing them against his cock as he thrust into him.

  
The pressure in his stomach built, the combination of Mondo's skilled hand and rough thrusts making his cock twitch, and he bit his lip, scratching down until his fingers squeezed around Mondo's ass. Mondo's hands had let go of his hips that were now bouncing up against him, and they raced up and down his chest, one hand stopping to twist a hard nipple between his thumb and index finger. Mondo grunted loudly as he felt the pressure build at the feeling of Taka hot and so tight around him, and he paced his hand quicker down Taka's wet cock.

  
"M-Mondo! I-I'm going to cum! Keep go-going!" His nails had risen a slight amount of blood in Mondo's lower back, and at the sounds of Taka's shrieking cry he drove his hips wild and deep inside Taka, quicker than he had dared to go before. Taka's eyes fell to the back of his skull at the pleasure of Mondo's wild hips and coarse hand, and the pressure in his stomach was reaching a intense climax. Then Mondo's cock was pulled out of him and pressing into the underside of his own, and he felt his cock twitch in Mondo's hand, where he pushed his nails deeper into Mondo's skin.

  
It took three jerky thrusts of his dick against his own and the rapid movement of Mondo's skilled hand for hot cum to spurt from his tip and over Mondo's hand, before making a final landing onto his own stomach. Mondo's hand pulled the rest of his climax from his cock, before letting it drop from his tight grasp, hips still pushing up against his cock with driving force. Long moments passes as Mondo's hips furiously delved against Taka, Taka's body heaving up with each movement, the cool sensation of the floor weaved delicately into his skin. Mondo moaned loudly, distant yet rough, as he spilled onto his stomach as well, shoulders shaking above him as he rode out his orgasm. "God, _Taka_!"

  
Mondo pushed his body off of Taka, pressing his side into the floor as he lay next to him. He pressed his lips to his neck, leaving an array of butterfly kisses, before moving his head away and over his face. Taka tilted his head away from Mondo's face, chest heaving greatly as he struggled to catch his breath, chest brushing Mondo's with each exhale."M-Mondo your mouth was just-and mine was around your- and, and no, that's gross."

  
Mondo leaned his head down further murmuring a ' _I don't care_ ' against his lips as he kissed him, once but long and hard as his tongue lingered slowly against Taka's before allowing his body to fall beside Taka's. When Taka's face twisted toward him he brought the back of his hand to his mouth, sweeping the small amount of cum on his knuckles from Taka into his mouth. Taka's face both flushed and grimaced at the image, and why had that been so hot, and the cum on his stomach was beginning to stick to his inflamed skin. He slammed his head against the floor curtly, and when Mondo gave him a quizzical brow he told him: "The water's off. How am I going to get this off?"

  
He grinned at Taka's sudden frustration, stretching his legs out against the floor, before turning back to his side, flinging his arm lazily across Taka's chest, careful to avoid the white pool on his stomach. He pushed his head into his shoulder, his arm rising with each heavy breath Taka took. "I don't think you should worry about it."

  
"But Mondo! It's _drying_!" Taka pushed his shoulder up and down until Mondo lifted his head, forcing his eyes to meet his. Mondo twisted his body until his back lay flat against the floor again, before sitting up and resting his chin in the palm of one of his hands.

  
"Fine. There's nothin' on me. I'll help yah out." Mondo's foot wriggled for the fabric of his pants that had dropped near the sink, pressing his heel deep into it and bending his knee until the pants and boxers were in his arm's reach. He lunged for it and twisted the boxers out of the crotch of the pants, pushing it slowly onto his legs.

  
"But how? The water is off." Mondo slid the underwear over his thighs and rear, situating his hips back on the floor before reaching for the pants next to him.

  
"Yeah, in the _dorms_ , who's tellin' they aren't on in other rooms. My best bet is the kitchen sink is workin' jus' fine." Mondo pulled his pants up onto his waist, palms then resting against the floor as he glanced at Taka, bare and still against the floor.

  
"I don't think so, Mondo. Monokuma just said the water is off at night, implying that the water is off _everywhere_ in the building." Mondo leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Taka's sweat-slicked forehead, before pushing himself to his feet and standing up.

  
"S'worth a shot. Unless, of course, you'd rather have me lick it off." He spun his head slightly to glare at Taka, and noticing the grimace scorched into his face at the suggestion, he grinned, shaking his head lightly side to side. "Where are yer wash cloths?" Mondo opened a small drawer beneath the sink, unsurprised to find that it was organized in neat sections, still rummaging his hand through anyway.

  
"One down." Mondo removed his hand from the drawer it was rummaging through, pushing it close with a unintended bam. He flicked his hand down a drawer, pulling it open and dipped his fingers into the first piece of cloth it felt and pulled it out before pushing the drawer closed. He glanced down at the emerald green wash cloth in his hand, bunching it into his palm.

  
"I'll be back." Mondo blew a gentle kiss toward Taka's still body, turning on his heel, the pads of his feet clicking against the tiles as he prodded out. If anybody was in the hallway, Taka worried it would be too obvious what Mondo had been doing. His pants hung loosely at his hips and his hair knotted around his head and neck, dozens of pink scratches adorned his neck and sides and his body still gleamed with sweat, shining bright against red swollen lips.

  
Taka's body still heaved for long moments, lazy eyes still resting at the door Mondo had left close behind him. He forced an exhausted arm off the floor and over his head, his insides still on fire. With his eyes falling close and his chest taking in rapid breaths, he suddenly remembered what Mondo spoke to him. _Sex twice. Blowjobs- that's a lot to count._

  
He hadn't even realized his face had flushed when he remembered the feeling of Mondo's tight mouth, and the teasing foreplay he lingered before that. It seemed nearly unlikely that Mondo hadn't always been that good, so enjoying of the vulgar act. The air swirled around him, incoherent thoughts spurring through his mind, his back and thighs shivering against the floor. He hadn't dared to move his body in the slightest, fearing the sticky substance on his stomach would spill further onto his torso if he did.

  
He allowed his breathing to slow, pushing his arm off his head where the sweat that rested there stuck to his arm. As the minutes drove by, slow and strangely loud, his mind for the first time in hours began to swarm less, and thoughts more than yes and good and please more triumphed through. His head rang slightly and his lips stung as air pushed over them, and he could still taste Mondo in his throat, and _god, he just lost his virginity to a biker_. He allowed his glance to shift from the closed door to his blazer which was thrown over a camera, before he winced, delaying his reaction of _'Sex twice. Blowjobs-that's a lot to count.'_

  
His mind swarmed with the vision of a man, buff and handsome with dark hair that traveled far down his back, his head tilting back as Mondo lowered his head down his chest, and when Mondo's head came back in sight he was licking his mouth- _Come back tomorrow_. He felt his body shiver at the thought of Mondo never wanting his intimacy, grimacing whenever he begged him to touch him in ways he'd never been touched before because he'd had so much better.

  
When he opened his eyes Mondo had entered the room, not even aware of his body towering over him as he watched his face sink and twitch, his thoughts too loud to hear anything above them. Mondo sat on the floor before lowering his body beside Taka, and Taka forced his head to look at him when he felt a warm cloth at his neck. Mondo tilted his head, watching Taka's eyes observe his actions. "Are yah alright?"

  
Taka pushed his arm under Mondo's neck and bent his elbow until his fingers tangled at the strands of his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. So the water was on?"

  
Mondo pushed his hand that had the washcloth against his shoulder, pushing it down his chest and toward his stomach. "No. Yer so smart Taka yah called it. But there was a pack of water bottles on the counter, and I used them."

  
Taka nodded his head, Mondo's arm pushing down his chest until he was dabbing the cloth at his stomach. Mondo pressed a kiss into the side of his head, popping slightly as he pulled away, before he pushed another three to his cheek. He then leaned his body up, watching the hand at his stomach wipe away the mess he left on it. "Mondo," Mondo moved his eyes away from the cloth, looking at Taka's face, which had a semblance to the expression he had plastered on his face when he had walked in. "Could you explain to me what you said earlier?"

  
Mondo grinned, pushing his lips to his cheek again, reminiscing of the vulgar things he had spouted at him, watching innocent eyes twist to desire. "Which part?"

  
Taka's mind swarmed with everything Mondo had muttered to him, his thoughts racing to remember exactly when Mondo had shared the information. The cum on his stomach was wiped off nearly half way, Mondo wiping it away in short wipes and light dabs. "When, uh, when my hand was, you know, and your hips were...yeah."

  
Mondo shook his head slightly at the hesitance in Taka's words, how his cheeks crashed with pinks and reds. "Taka, if yah did the deed yah can say what it was. I know what yer talkin' 'bout now. Are yah sure yah want to know?"

  
Taka dared to push his head up, pushing his lips onto Mondo's mouth, feeling him push his lips back and brush his tongue over his lips. He pulled away, lowering his back to the floor again. "Yeah, I do."

  
Mondo sighed deeply, pushing his hand across his stomach for the last time as the remnants stuck to the cloth, before pushing it to the floor and flinging his arm across his torso. He looked up at Taka, running a smooth finger teasingly up and down his chest. "Alright. If yah wanna know, I'll tell yah. The first time I had sex it was with a girl. She was nice, a sister of one of Daiya's friends, she came 'round the house a lot. I was just a hair over fifteen, too young to even be considering anythin' like that, y'know." Taka nodded, listening intently to Mondo's low words, drinking in all the information. "She was a pretty girl, and we used to talk a lot in my room while our brothers spoke about the gang downstairs. I was at the peak of being sexually confused, still denying what I knew was true, and when she made the first move I thought that maybe if I did that I would prove to myself that I wasn't, y'know. It didn't work obviously, I think the only reason I got hard was because I was lookin' at a guy's underwear ad before."

  
Mondo shook his head and grinned, recollecting the moments in his head, before looking at Taka again, who's gaze was focused on the finger trailing down his chest. He pushed his finger away, pressing his lips to his chest and pulling slowly away before continuing. "It was awkward, neither of us really knew what we were doin', just pretendin' we did. And you wouldn't believe it, Taka, I seen her again after that. But she was in the back of a restaurant holdin' hands with a pretty curly-haired girl named Ayuna. Everyone stared at them like they were atrocities, and I stared at them because she never looked so happy and so brave, man her eyes were _glowin'_. When I talked to her she introduced me to her with such pride, and she told me that night she had only made a move because she was just tryin' to force herself to be who she wasn't and she had regretted it after, and if I could turn back time I'd tell 'er I felt the same way, but by then I was still denyin' it."

  
Taka sat up quickly when he felt Mondo's body scurry away, finding relief when Mondo was just reaching for his pearly pants and boxers that were a few feet from their bodies. He pushed his body back when his hand had just grappled the fabric, turning to Taka and situating an arm on his leg. "This is where it gets cringy." He pushed Taka's foot into the leg hole around his boxers, leaning over his body to put his other ankle through the other hole as well.

  
"After Daiya died I was a mess. A real fuckin' mess." Taka had almost asked how, how the brother he had mentioned on so many occasions found the end of his fate, but before his voice rumbled from his throat he pursed his lips together. "I was sad and sexually confused and I had a lot of responsibility with handling a huge gang. There was this guy in the gang, one Daiya and I had never really paid attention to, he held no important rank really. And I remember thinkin' one of his parents hadda be from somewhere that wasn't Japan, the Americas or somethin', 'cause his skin and hair and nose were so damn _exotic_."

  
Taka deepened the purse of his lips, trying to not let envy strike him as he spoke of the other man, after all envy was scornful. Mondo noticed the awkward face he was straining, lowering his head and forcing his mouth over his until he felt his lips fall out of the purse and into his mouth. He pulled away, watching Taka's face return to it's normal stern expression.

  
"Anyway, it was just him and I one night while we were cleanin' the bikes up, and he musta been sad and confused too. One thing lead to another and before we knew it we were sneakin' around everywhere durin' the day, usually in times of stress, and yah can assume what we did durin' those times. And after three months of givin' each other handies and blowies, I was finally able to come clean with myself. Lift your hips up, Taka." Taka's underwear were up around his thighs, and an ache surged down his legs when he lifted his hips off the floor, Mondo pushing the fabric up over them, still patient for Mondo's words. "We had only had sex once though, and that was toward the end of our, er, arrangement. His brother musta seen the hickeys on his body and gotta answer outta him. That's where this-" Mondo let go of the pants he was pulling up to Taka's knees, pushing his palm over the back of Taka's hand and bringing it to the long scar that curved into his lower abdomen. Taka pressed his finger into it, running it smoothly along the entirety of it, looking back up at Mondo. "-lil' beauty came from."

  
Mondo pushed Taka's pants up onto his thighs, watching Taka wince as he lifted his hips again, and when the band was up by his waist he fumbled for the button and zipper. "Well, what happened to him?" Taka pressed his finger harder into the scar it was tracing, fearful yet impatient for the answer.

  
"Don't worry, I didn't hurt 'im too bad. Actually, I wasn't even the one who hurt 'im. I refused to fight 'im. My best friend at the time, Yukimaru, was the one who got 'im. 'Course, he demanded why some random dude decided to attack me with a fuckin' knife afterward. Yah woulda laughed yer ass off at the very long, very awkward conversation we had after that. He ended up bein' one of the first people I came out to." He had just pushed the button through the hole in the opposite of the fabric, Taka's pants now completely on. "Anyway, as far as I know he recovered fine and he got married and they had a lil' girl. His brother, the one that I, y'know, moved out of the country. He told me that his mother wasn't doin' too good. I think they had different ones, mothers I mean. His brother seemed to be fully Japanese."

  
Mondo cleared his throat, leaning his body back to the floor, where Taka was already laying. He pushed his arm under Taka's shoulder and over his upper back and shoulder blades. He used the arm strewn across his back to bring Taka's body closer to him, his head pressed deep into his shoulder, before he moved his other arm around his hips.   
He allowed his hand at his shoulders to slide gently up into his hair. He brought his nose into it, inhaling deeply, and he loved how the hair tickled his mouth and nostrils. A few seconds passed, and then minutes swarmed in, and Taka hadn't moved at all beneath his arms. He pushed his head away and then his shoulders, trying to see if Taka had fallen into a gentle sleep on the floor, but found large ruby eyes wide open and enchanting his vision. Words fumbled out of his mouth, drawn out and weighed down, but he still listened carefully to each one.

  
"My parents didn't allow girls at our house. They didn't know girls weren't the problem, and they didn't ask so I didn't tell them. Thankfully they never did, so I never lied to them, never _broke_ that rule. I denied my sexuality for a while, mostly just casting it to the side to deal with later rather than identifying it as a lie. My grandfather was very strict on morals and rules and grades, and I focused on that instead, and then I _really_ began to get a passion for it. I was lucky enough to have that as a distraction, especially considering it would take up a majority of my time." Mondo lowered his body downward until his face was parallel with Taka's, removing the hand from his hair to his cheek.

  
"But I remember there was this boy, and his eyes were such a dark brown they were nearly black, and he was openly gay in our school, or he was after somebody let it slip to a fellow ear. He was teased a lot, my fellow classmates could sometimes be inconsiderate. He wandered the halls a lot during class periods, and sometimes he didn't even have a pass in his hand. I pretended not to see him those days, that I was watching a different hall, and I hoped so hard that nobody noticed. And nobody did, except him. I wasn't well liked, that should be kind of obvious. One day when he noticed I was pretending not to notice him in the halls during lunch period, he followed me and tapped my shoulder." He poked a single finger at Mondo's side as he said that, watching Mondo press his head slightly closer to his.

  
"He waved his lunch bag in my face, and mine was in my hand as I patrolled the halls. We sat down and ate, and I hoped the whole time that he'd lean over and kiss me, or that I'd find the courage to kiss him, even if it was against public morals and the school rules. We didn't talk the whole time and the kiss didn't happen. That's it, really. I never seen him in the halls or in my classes after that. I don't know if he moved or transfered or what he did." Taka pressed his fingers against Mondo's side, heat flooding his finger tips, and Mondo's lips broke to a gentle grin as he watched him.

  
"Why'd yah tell me that?" His voice was gentle and weighed down desperately by his breath, but Taka heard him perfectly. Mondo pushed his lips against the ball of his nose, and then to the space between his eyebrows.

  
"Because you told me something you've never told me before, something you probably want to keep private. I thought I'd do the same." Mondo pushed his body up and away from Taka, lips resisting to stay glued to his face.

  
Mondo pushed himself up into a crouching position and then pushed himself further until he stood, looking down at Taka. He bent his back over and straightened his arm out above him, fingers wide spread and palm outright. Taka lifted his arm up and pressed his palm into Mondo's fingers sliding through the gap between Mondo's. Mondo pushed a hand into his shin as his other pulled Taka slowly but surely to his feet.

  
Taka balanced himself shakily against the floor, a dull ache evident in his thighs and deep into his hips. Mondo lurched a hand against his back, holding his posture slightly up. "C'mon, you're tired."

  
Taka followed his feet slowly behind Mondo's, stopping them when Mondo leaned his hand foward and opened the bathroom door in front of them. Taka's feet hit carpet, and he heard the bathroom door click close behind them. He noticed Mondo's shoes set neatly beside his boots, and he grinned a similar smile to Mondo's at the sight. His feet trudged slowly foward, pushing up against the carpet as a odd noise erupted from beneath them. He felt Mondo's hands on his shoulder blades, a thumb caressing the bite mark between his shoulder blades, a index finger pressing into the bruised one at the front of his shoulder. Then they were pushing his torso down onto the sheets, and he had barely registered the new wrinkles that had formed in them while he was away.

  
Mondo watched the front of Taka's body delve into the sheets, new wrinkles blooming around each limb that spread out over them. The digital clock released one fifteen in crimson numbers, and the red glare reflected brightly off one of the lenses of the obnoxious glasses he had set beside it.

  
Taka opened his eyes when he felt weight lower his body into the mattress beside him, and Mondo was there glaring at him, the glasses adorning his nose. A smile broke through onto his lips, followed by bright teeth and rumbling laughter. "I forgot about them."

  
He gasped lightly at Taka's adorable laugh spreading into the sheets and into the air, and pink adorned his cheeks and neck. He glided the glasses off his head, pushing his arm over Taka's still body, and dropped them in their previous place on the bedside table. He pushed his body forward, guiding a blanket over his and Taka's body, and he glanced at the smudges of blues and purples against his skin, evident and so clear against the bright white of the sheet. "Are you staying? I thought you were going back to your room."

  
Taka's eyes were closed as he said that, the pink that had stained his face and neck for hours finally draining away. "I was thinkin' 'bout it. But yer goin' to need me to get yah somethin' from the storage room to cover those bruises in the mornin'. I might as well be here. And I'll leave yer room for mine after everyone else has left for the meetin'. It won't look too odd, I never get there on time anyway."

  
Taka's breath had slowed to a normal pace when Mondo pushed his arms around his waist and brought Taka's head into his chest. He hadn't opened his eyes, the sting his water lines had endeavored from his tiredness soothing away the longer his eyelids remained shut. Taka's next words were not completely studied before he said them, even if they were entirely honest, the equivalence of sore limbs and a spinning mind and tiredness. "Okay." Taka pushed his head deep into Mondo's bare chest, long eye lashes brushing his chest as he did so and Mondo's arms fell completely slack at his next words. "Mondo, I think I love you."

  
Something twisted in Mondo's chest at the probably mindless words that loomed into his ears. The longer he laid his body to rest against the mattress and against Taka he could feel a shallow pain lure into his abs and hips. He hadn't heard the words nor spoken the words since before bright head lights collided with swirling violet eyes on black pavement, and the words took nearly no effort as he spoke them, just holding effort in not changing _think_ to _know_. "I think I love you too, Taka."

  
And in the morning Taka woke Mondo up ridiculously early to find something to cover up the bright purples and reds against his fair skin, and Taka walked in jerky steps and it never seemed his hips could ever keep up with his legs. And by the time Mondo had actually showered in his own room, hot water stinging deep red scratches, and he reached the cafeteria Monokuma called for a assembly in the gymnasium where the rule ' _You can not purposely cover up existing security cameras'_ was added to the student handbook. And Mondo then stayed two, six, eight, twelve, fifteen nights in Taka's room before Taka one night entered the room by himself, salty tears leaving what he swore were permanent stains on his traumatized face.

  
And by fifteen more nights the room was completely devoid of either of the two - all except for the glasses Mondo always left on the bedside table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who actually read this shit storm of a fan fic! Sorry if the ending was hella depressing, but I thought it was a way to end it without it being awkward so yeah...


End file.
